Lonely Days
by Bliblou
Summary: SUITE DE HAPPY DAYS. Un an après, il faut se souvenir et pleurer le Sauveur - le fils, le frère, le neveu - Et rester calme face aux investigations des Aurors qui souhaitent arracher à son père, le petit cercueil blanc. - COMPLETE -
1. 0 Harry

_Bonjour à tous. _

_: ) Non, non non, vous ne rêvez pas. Voyons voyons, je suis une des plus grande fan de Happy End du monde entier. Ce n'était pas possible que Happy Days s'arrête là n'est-ce pas? _

_Bref, j'espère que vous serez heureux de lire cette suite, avec un nouveau personnage - pas créé - trés attachant - de mon point de vue - et qui aidera beaucoup H...Oups, je suis pas sensé dire ça : )_

* * *

**Note du 30/01/09 :_ Bonjour à tous, et oui, me revoilà. Bien, lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je m'imaginais qu'il y aurait finalement un HPDM. Cependant, après avoir écrit, encore et encore, chapitre après chapitre, je ne vois pas de HPDM se profiler. Parce que cette histoire est l'histoire de Harry et de son papa Severus et que faire un HPDM serait voler la vedette à cette petite famille adorable. Alors, j'espère que ce qui attendait vraiment un HPDM ne seront pas trop déçu, et que ceux qui avaient cessés de lire parce que c'était un HPDM seront content de voir que finalement, ce n'en est plus un. J'espère, de toute façon, que le fait que ce soit un slash ou non ne vous fera pas ne plus aimer cette fic._ **

_**Voilà. :)**_

* * *

_Alors bonne lecture et sans attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre de, _

* * *

LONELY DAYS

_0. Harry. _

Draco soupira. - Ok, non, ce n'était pas exactement un soupir, c'était quelque chose de plus tremblant et de bien plus triste qu'un simple soupir. C'était l'expression de la lassitude et de la tristesse d'un homme. -

Le blond se frotta les yeux dans un geste lent puis se redressa et quitta son lit, ne profitant pas un instant du moment qui succède au réveil - Il n'avait plus envie de profiter de rien. -

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an - Oh déjà - et ils devaient tous - Son père, Severus, Sirius et Régulus - se retrouver autour de la tombe de Harry - Bien, Severus passait une longue partie de ses journées là - et Draco ferma les yeux vivement rien qu'à cette pensée - pauvre parrain. C'était tellement injuste - et ensuite...Ensuite il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire mais c'était en quelque sorte quelque chose de symbolique, même si Harry où qu'il soit là-haut, savait sûrement à quel point tous pensaient en permanence à lui. - Oh oui, Harry, tellement. -

L'héritier des Malfoy alla rapidement s'enfermer dans la douche et n'en ressortit qu'une bonne heure plus tard, habillé élégamment, un petit foulard de soie blanche autour du cou, le visage impassible.

- La prestance des Malfoy, envers et contre tout - même contre la rage, la tristesse, le désespoir, la lassitude. -

Il ferma la porte de l'intérieur de son appartement Londonien - celui que possèdait la famille. Famille qui possédait l'immeuble, également. Loué. Bien sûr. - et transplana.

Il n'y avait rien d'heureux à apparaître dans le grand parc du manoir. Il y a un an et un peu plus encore, Draco se faisait une joie de découvrir les grands arbres, les fleurs, les multiples plantes de Severus pousser ça et là autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, apparaître ici donnait l'impression d'étouffer et Draco sentait quelque chose de lourd appuyer sur sa poitrine encore et encore et finalement il pensait que ce n'était probablement pas une si bonne idée de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, et il se disait que si lui ressentait toutes ses choses – et c'était vraiment tellement douloureux – Severus, Régulus et Sirius devaient être dans un état bien pire que lui.

Severus, surtout. Mais il le fallait, n'est-ce pas? Alors Draco reprit son souffle, tremblotant – oh il ne pleurerait pas aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme, et il n'allait certainement pas recommencer, c'était fini maintenant. Il fallait juste un peu se souvenir. - Oh non, c'était idiot. C'était triste et douloureux et idiot. -

Sans frapper il pénétra d'un pas vif dans le manoir, ressentant encore plus que dehors l'absence de son meilleur ami – Harry – encore plus que les autres jours, parce que c'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il y a un an qu'il portait son corps sans vie - mort, tellement mort - auprès de son père.

Quelque part, Draco avait envie de faire demi tour et de juste rentrer chez lui, pour oublier aujourd'hui.

"Draco?" Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que c'était la famille. Et qu'il fallait être là.

Fermant brièvement les yeux il souffla discrètement et fixa Severus.

- Et Morgan il détestait fixer, ou entendre, ou juste parler avec Severus depuis que son fils était mort - Parce que l'homme était tellement triste tout le temps. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer et à faire comme si c'était le passé - Merlin ça ne l'était pas – c'était hier, aujourd'hui et demain. L'absence de Harry était présente chaque jour.

Et c'était juste trop dur.

Il avait dit, pensé et assuré qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Seulement il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'il pourrait se retrouver immédiatement face à Severus.

- Bien, il avait menti. - Les larmes aux yeux il tendit un bras vers l'homme et l'attira contre lui. C'était toujours quelque chose de bien de faire ça, de savoir qu'ils étaient deux à souffrir, pas de la même façon, pas pour la même raison, mais n'importe comment, pour l'absence d'un être pur qui avait rendu leurs quelques années de vie ensemble merveilleuses.

Et Severus le serrait contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et Draco savait qu'il imaginait que ce n'était pas son filleul mais son fils qu'il avait dans ses bras. Et c'était sûrement bien plus cruel qu'être simplement là.

Severus se faisait du mal, en permanence. Ici, là bas, près de lui, et dans toutes les pièces de manoir.

Parce qu'il refusait d'oublier, parce qu'il refusait de se laisser convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Parce qu'il avait promis à son fils de le protéger, et qu'il serait heureux.

Il lui avait promis.

Encore un peu plus, Severus ressera ses bras.

"Sev' ça va aller. Où qu'il soit, il saît que tu penses à lui chaque jour." Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à dire, c'était un truc bâteau inutile et sans intérêt et lui Draco Malfoy n'était en aucun cas digne de dire ces quelques paroles idiotes, mais la souffrance de Severus iradiait d'une telle manière, avec une telle puissance qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il fallait ramener l'homme n'importe comment vers la réalité.

Harry était mort.

C'était fini.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous, Severus, Régulus, Sirius, Lucius, Luna, Blaise, Théo et lui, debout, droit autour de la petite tombe toujours si blanche, il n'y eut pas un bruit, et le temps semblait juste s'être arrêté pour se souvenir et pleurer avec eux.

Vraiment, depuis longtemps, c'était fini.

* * *

_:)_

_Alors? _

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous mets l'eau à la bouche pour la suite._

_Cette suite, justement, arrivera dans deux semaines un moi, je ne peux hélas pas assurer un rythme aussi soutenu que pour Happy Days. Et cette fic en revanche ne devrait contenir qu'une petite dizaine de chapitre - plus long que ce premier chapitre - :)_

_Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos reviews. J'ai été surprise que personne ne me fasse violemment remarquer que ma fic n'étant pas mise en Drama, il était honteux de faire mourir Harry à la fin, ni de quelconques réactions négatives et violentes - que j'aurais de toute manière acceptées, puisque c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas prévenu. - _

_Pour ce qui est de HAPPY DAYS, j'aimerais m'excuser encore une fois de la rapidité avec laquelle les quelques derniers chapitres sont écrits. Il est vrai que je me dépatouillais mieux avec le début et les jeunes années de Harry et il est apparu que je n'arriverais pas à finir avec la même 'fougue' dirons-nous. A part l'avant dernier et le dernier - les trois précédents ont je trouve été un peu baclé et l'histoire en elle-même a sûrement avancé un peu vite - Et, et bien, je m'en excuse parce que j'en suis un peu déçu. Même si la fic en général, j'en suis plutôt fière._

_Enfin bref, voilou, je voulais mettre ça au clair._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	2. I Le Lit

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. MIFIBOU, je ne peux pas te répondre ici, c'est interdit maintenant et FF bloque les comptes. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque mais merci! _

_Je vous laisse avec, - et un petit bonus après, de Happy Days -_

LONELY DAYS

_I. Le lit. _

N'importe comment, Harry, quelque part, savait que jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Même quand il avait dû laver la cuisine de chez Pétunia _entièrement _il n'avait pas, le lendemain matin, senti ses paupières résister autant à l'appel de la lumière.

Mais là, il semblait que même son corps refusait de faire le moindre effort et Harry se dit que peut être, il y avait quelque chose de grave derrière.

Une voix parvint lointaine à ses oreilles « C'est bon Harry, tout va bien. Ouvres les yeux lentement. » Disait elle. - Et elle lui était étrangement familière. -

Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais même sa langue et ses lèvres semblaient engourdis et faibles - bien, devait-il paniquer? -

Il sentit alors qu'on s'agitait autour de lui et que son coeur, ou quelque chose, tappait trop vite - Oh, il paniquait - et sans qu'il ait seulement pu forcer ses paupières à s'ouvrir, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

- & -

N'importe comment, Harry, quelque part, su lorsqu'il reprit conscience la deuxième fois - ou bien plus, peut être avait-il repris conscience plus de deux fois? - que cette fois-ci il pourrait aller jusqu'à les ouvrir, et même probablement à rester éveillé.

Il le savait. C'était comme quelque chose que son esprit et son corps lui disaient - Maintenant c'est bon, tu vas beaucoup mieux et il est plus que temps de revenir parmis les vivants - - Il n'avait aucune idée de si il était gravement blessé - sérieusement il devait l'être puisque des gens s'étaient précédemment agités autour de lui et ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait chez les Dursley - et de comment il était arrivé ici, ni du pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il savait que les réponses allaient arrivés aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne perdrait pas une nouvelle fois conscience.

Et comme pour se le prouver - et pour se rassurer - Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts sur le monde, les plissant brusquement au puissant rayon de lumière qui passa ses cils, s'y habituant peu à peu ensuite. Et il découvrit - sans vraiment d'étonnement - qu'il se trouvait dans une petite chambre individuel d'hôpital - il n'était jamais allé dans un hôpital mais il pensait que c'était ce à quoi ressemblait une chambre d'hôpital - - et vu le matériel qui l'entourait et qui était raccordé à lui, il n'y avait pas grand doute à avoir. -

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, et quelque chose se serra dans le ventre ou la gorge ou _quelque part _dans Harry. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un des Dursley soit auprès de lui mais - et bien tout de même, il était leur neveu - il aurait aimé que l'auteur de la voix qui l'avait encouragé lors de son premier - ou second, ou troisième, peu importe, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir repris conscience plus tôt - serait là.

Mais rien et Harry eut juste envie de hausser les épaules. - Mais il avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose manquait - - ils auraient dû - quelqu'un - être là. -

« Harry? » Le sortit alors une voix de ses pensées - plutôt sombres - et attirant son regard sur la porte de la chambre.

Le garçon - oh, quelque chose comme son âge sûrement - qui l'avait appelé entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui.

- Oh Merde alors, c'était Dudley. Il avait l'impression de ne se souvenir de lui qu'étant petit. -

« Dudd'? » Croassa Harry. - Bien, sa voix était vraiment trés enraillé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? -

Le jeune homme - parce que c'était un jeune homme maintenant, il était horriblement mince, trop peut être et son visage et ses yeux exprimaient une gentillesse et une tristesse - quelque part - que Harry ne pensait pas lui avoir vu un jour. -

« Tu... » Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le ventre, le torse, le corps - ou plutôt l'absence de corps - de son cousin. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir des résultats du régime de Dudley? - Probablement cela s'était-il produit pendant que lui était dans le coma. -

Le grand blond - oui, parce qu'en plus d'avoir minci - maigri - Dudley semblait aussi avoir grandi, il devait bien faire quelque chose comme dix centimères de plus que lui - jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps, rougit et sourit, puis s'assit sur une chaise près de Harry et acquiesça.

« Ca fait un choc hein? » Dit-il gentiment. Et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Peut être avait-il sauvé Dudley de quelque chose, et par le fait le garçon était gentil avec lui? -

« Désolé Dudd', je me souviens pas de grand chose. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? » Sa voix avait vraiment du mal à sortir et il avait l'impression qu'on raclait le fond de sa gorge à chaque fois qu'un son en sortait. Dudley lui tendit prestement un verre - qui avait transformé Big D en adorable cousin prévenant? - et répondit doucement.

« Bonne question cousin. On t'a trouvé inconscient près de Oxford il y a un an. Tu étais inconscient et tu as été transféré ici - on est à Londres - il y a trois mois, quand je t'ai identifié. »

- Oh, c'était encore moins clair que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. -

« Identifié? » - Comment? Personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu pendant un an? -

« Oui. J'ai fait un stage à Oxford pour valider mon année de formation... » - il pointa alors ses vêtements - - et Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme - « ... d'infirmier, et je t'ai retrouvé. Comme j'avais une place à Londres, j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois transféré ici. Aucun de tes amis ne semblaient s'inquiéter de toi parce que je n'ai vu personne, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si j'étais au moins auprès de toi. »

Il eut un petit sourire affecté - et Harry se retint de s'étrangler - - Bien, quel était ce monde étrange et quand avait-il cessé de tourner rond? - « C'est toujours bien de se sentir entouré quand on est dans le coma. Il paraît que cela peut aider les gens à se réveiller. »

- Oui bien, sûrement, mais bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé et de quels amis parlaient Dudley? -

« Dudd', qu'est-ce que j'ai eu? C'est au lycée? » - Son lycée était à Oxford? -

Le regard de Duddley se fit inquiet et il lança un regard autour de lui, vers la porte de la chambre et les deux fenêtres. « Et bien, je ne sais pas Harry. Mais tu n'aurais sûrement pas été dans un hôpital - il sembla réfléchir, hésita et se mordit la lèvre - eh bien, de personnes qui ne sont pas comme toi, enfin je sais pas si vous avez des hôpitaux. »

- Mais bon sang, de quoi parlait Dudley? -

« Dudley, seigneur, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? » Marmonna le brun, et son cousin eut alors un air alarmé. « Mince Harry, est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas? » - Et bien visiblement non!-

« Je ne vois pas de quel école bizarre tu parles, Dudd', est-ce que je ne suis pas dans le pensionnat pour délinquant que tes parents ont choisis pour moi? » Son ton était amer - et rocailleux - mais il ne parvint pas à faire passer une quelconque rancune envers Dudley - il était trop gentil avec lui. -

Les yeux de son cousin s'écarquillèrent un instant à sa question et il se leva subitement. « Je vais chercher quelqu'un Harry. Je reviens. »

- Et pendant ce temps, peut être Harry pouvait-il essayer de bouger ses jambes et ses bras, pour reprendre un peu plus vie. -

Quand le médecin - grand brun, yeux noirs, longues mains - - _Papa! - _entra dans la pièce, Harry était assis au bord du lit et tentait de bouger ses jambes. Mais après un an de coma, celle-ci semblait relativement réticante.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, que d'enthousiasme! » Le ton de l'homme était calme et gentil et Harry se dit que c'était vraiment bizarre autant de gens gentils. - Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été dans une si paisible ambiance depuis longtemps. Quelque part, cela le rendait mal à l'aise. -

Le brun offrit un sourire à son médecin et se laissa rallonger sur le lit et ausculter, le stétoscope glacial sur sa poitrine. L'homme vérifia ensuite quelques informations sur une feuille griffonée de chiffres et de noms inconnus et sembla satisfait. « Nous vous ferons un chek-up complet après, pour voir le plannig de votre rééducation. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me disiez vos noms et prénoms? »

Le docteur s'assit sur la chaise où était Dudley quelques minutes plus tôt - son cousin était juste appuyé contre l'un des murs, inquiet - et Harry se retint d'hausser un sourcil.

« Harry Potter. » Répondit-il. Sa voix allait presque un peu mieux maintenant, les sons n'étaient plus si douloureux.

L'homme hocha la tête et nota quelque chose sur un petit carnet.

« Votre âge et votre date de naissance? »

« 16 ans et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. » Répondit-il encore. Le médecin se tourna vers Dudley qui acquiesça. « Nous sommes le 1er Août 1997 Harry, tu as 17 ans depuis hier. » - Oui, sûrement cela coulait-il de source puisqu'il avait été dans le coma si longtemps. -

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de votre famille, de votre école, de ce que vous faisiez avant votre accident? »

Le docteur ne sembla pas voir l'air paniqué de Dudley - mais Harry le vit et il lui lança un regard rassurant - - c'est bon, il ne transformerait pas son oncle et sa tante en bourreau, il savait que c'était normal, qu'il n'était pas leur fils et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas à faire toutes ses choses que des parents font normalement pour leurs enfants. -

« Et bien, j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante et je suis au lycée, enfin je crois. » Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air ahuri, et affecté - vraiment - de Dudley. « Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'accident ou quoique ce soit. » Continua t-il.

Encore l'homme acquiesça, nota quelque chose sur son carnet - encore - et releva finalement ses yeux sur lui, les sourcils fronçés. «Vous souvenez-vous de vos années au lycée? De la classe dans laquelle vous étiez, de vos amis, et des soirées dans votre famille? »

Harry haussa les sourcils bien haut et se mordit la lèvre. Ensuite il secoua négativement la tête.

« Désolé. » S'excusa t-il. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment quel était le problème avec ça.

L'homme acquiesça puis se tourna vers Dudley. « Peut être monsieur Dursley sera t-il plus à même de vous raconter votre vie alors. Il semble que vous ayez perdu la mémoire, et qu'avec les souvenirs que vous avez, vous vous soyez réinventé une vie. »

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton gentil et compréhensif mais Harry eut l'impression que cela signifiait qu'il était fou. Et il pâlit brusquement. « Est-ce que c'est grave? Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire? » Sa voix de nouveau était faible et rauque.

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de scanner monsieur Potter, de votre crâne et des différentes zones de votre corps qui auraient pu expliquer votre coma, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous ne savons même pas la cause de votre inconscience, puis de votre coma et aucune lésion n'est jamais apparue. Alors - Le docteur semblait presque triste - et frustré aussi - nous n'avons aucun moyen de dire comment ni pourquoi vous avez perdu la mémoire et si vous la retrouverez un jour. Votre cas est un mystère jeune homme. » Et maintenant le sourire était encourageant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il prit congé et Dudley reprit sa place, nerveux et triste.

- Quoi? Pourquoi triste? Dudley ne pouvait pas être triste pour lui, c'était risible. -

« Dudd', qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Je n'ai pas vécu avec vous? » - Cela faisait du mal à Harry de penser cela, et le visage un peu rougit de Dudley et sa façon de mordiller ses lèvres répondirent mieux que personne à sa question. Les Dursley l'avait abandonné? - Oh c'était quelque chose de plus dur à envisager que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer avant. Sa famille l'avait laissé. -

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? » Demanda t-il d'une voix suppliante - il n'avait pas envie de faire comme si ce n'était pas grave. Ca l'était. Et dans son état, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de ne pas être triste. Il l'était -

Et Dudley releva brusquement son visage - Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait baissé - et se rapprocha de Harry.

« Non, Harry, on ne t'a pas abandonné. Ce...Bon sang. » Son cousin se passa une main sur son visage, sur ses yeux, souffla, appuya encore un peu sur ses paupières fermées et reposa son regard sur Harry.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, après un regard autour de lui – encore. -

« Quand tu as eu onze ans, pendant l'été, tu as reçu une lettre d'une école - Harry fronça les sourcils et Dudley sembla hésiter à continuer - une école de magie, Harry. »

Et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se demanda si il devait rire ou crier sur Dudley pour faire ce genre de blague.

« Ho Seigneur, si tu ne te souviens même pas de la magie. » Marmonna Dudley. « Bon, écoutes moi d'accord. Et ne m'interrompt pas. » Harry acquiesça, accompagnant le mouvement d'un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant - même si ses sourcils étaient fronçés d'incompréhension. « Bon. Tu ne te souviens pas comment sont morts tes parents n'est-ce pas? » Harry eut un mouvement de recul, une moue dubitative et un air incrédule - et Dudley grogna. -

« Un accident de voiture. » Répondit t-il finalement. - Vraiment c'était une question idiote, il se souvenait de cela. - Et Dudley re-grogna. « Non Harry. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Quoi?-

« Ecoutes moi d'accord. » Encore une fois, le jeune homme alité acquiesça.

« Tes parents ont été tués par un mage noir, un sorcier. » - C'était une blague.- Le brun allait rétorquer quelque chose mais l'air sérieux et touché de son cousin l'en empêcha. « Tes parents étaient des sorciers, des personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Ecoutes moi! » - L'interrompit Dudley avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot - non vraiment c'était une blague. -

« Après leur mort tu as été déposé devant la porte de notre maison et mes parents qui détestaient la magie, particulièrement maman parce que ta mère était la préférée de la maison et qu'elle en était jalouse, ont décidé de te mentir sur ce qui était arrivé et de ne jamais te parler de la sorcellerie. »

- C'était im-po-ssi-ble. -

« Mais quand tu as eu onze ans, tu as reçu une lettre de l'école pour sorcier et peu importe ce que mes parents ont fait pour t'empêcher d'aller là bas, tu y es quand même allé. »

Ensuite il s'arrêta de parler, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds - ils étaient un peu plus long que dans ses souvenirs, et encadrait son visage pâle et maigre de façon quelque chose comme dramatique - puis il reprit son souffle et lança un regard - encore - affecté à Harry.

« Après ça, on ne t'a plus jamais revu. »

Et là Harry comprit l'air choqué de Dudley lorsqu'il avait mentionné le lycée où il pensait être et sa vie chez les Dursley.

Il lui sembla qu'il n'arrivait d'un coup plus à respirer - mais il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas connaissance - et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il sentit ses lèvres trembler - Ok, bien, il n'avait pas habité avec les Dursley pendant 6 ou 7 ans mais alors, où avait-il habité et où étaient ces gens? Et pourquoi, par l'enfer, ne s'en souvenait-il pas? -

« Dudd', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ses années? » Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix basse. Dudley releva la tête et saisit brusquement sa main.

« Je n'en sais rien Harry, mais je te promets que dés que ta rééducation sera fini, on ira chercher ce monde magique et on essaiera de trouver ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Harry acquiesça, serra gentiment la main un peu tremblante de Dudley - merde son cousin avait l'air plus fragile que lui - alors que lui sortait du coma - et sourit, amusé.

« Tes parents vont en faire une syncope quand ils sauront que tu pars à la chasse au sorcier. »

Et il pensait vraiment que cela ferait rire Dudley - allez ce n'était pas si idiot - mais son cousin avait juste brusquement pâlit et serrait convulsivement ses mâchoires se retenant - et Harry n'avait pas besoin de ne pas voir les larmes pour le savoir - visiblement de se mettre à sangloter. - Oh merde, quoi maintenant? -

« Dudd'? » Chuchota Harry. - Et quelque part il avait peur et pas vraiment envie d'entendre pourquoi Dudley venait tout bonnement de craquer. Son chétif grand corps - en fait, sans sa graisse, il faisait la taille de Pétunia - tremblant et se recroquevillant de détresse.

« Harry. » Commença t-il, puis il déglutit et retint un hoquet. « Mes parents sont... » Encore il s'arrêta, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'il continue à parler pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. - Ok, alors maintenant ils étaient tous les deux orphelins? -

« Comment? » Demanda t-il gentiment. - Il n'y avait plus de rancoeur, pas de haine, il n'en était même pas question entre les deux jeunes hommes - « Il y a trois ans, dans un accident de voiture. »

Et il lui fit un piteux sourire qui tordit l'estomac de Harry et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. - Il avait perdu toute sa famille, ils étaient tous les deux tout seul, totalement, maintenant. -

Sans pouvoir se retenir, parce que même si il n'avait pas vraiment été aimé d'eux - mais quand même Pétunia lui offrait un sourire parfois, quand elle le trouvait mignon - - c'était rare, mais quand même - Harry les avait toujours admiré de s'occuper de lui qui n'était pas leur fils et il se mit à pleurer, doucement, les larmes glissant sur ses pomettes et ses dents machouillant convulsivement l'intérieur de ses joues pour éviter de sangloter. Et Dudley, voyant cela, se joignit à lui et ne se retint plus.

Juste un petit moment de tristesse et de larmes pour une famille perdue.

Quelque part, malgré ses yeux brouillés, Harry trouva le courage de sourire et serra un peu plus les mains tremblantes de son cousin.

« T'inquiètes pas Dudd', je suis là. On est tous les deux maintenant. »

Et Dudley, toujours pleurant et sanglotant acquiesça vivement, souriant aussi et resserant ses doigts. Parce que plus que tout, pendant trois mois, le jeune infirmier avait été terrorisé de perdre Harry aussi.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli mourir. » Souffla Dudley plusieurs longues minutes plus tard quand tout deux eurent reprit leurs esprits et profités d'un paisible - et triste – silence.

Harry tourna son visage vers son cousin et celui-ci continua. « Quand ils sont...partis. J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école, de me nourir, et puis, de vivre. Je... » Il soupira, montra son corps et frotta sa joue du plat de sa main. « J'ai fait une tentative de suicide, 3 mois après. »

Le brun, l'écoutant attentivement, pinça les lèvres et rattrapa sa main qui s'était échappé.

« Je suis resté presque cinq mois dans un hôpital ensuite, parce que j'étais anorexique et que, malgré tout leur programme, je refusais de me nourrir. »

Il haussa alors les épaules, comme si le raconter, et l'avoir vécu n'était pas vraiment grave.

« Et puis un jour, l'une des personnes avec qui j'avais sympathisé dans l'institut est morte, et elle était squelletique et vraiment moche à ce moment là - et il sourit et il semblait trouver cela drôle - et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas mourir moche. Alors peu à peu j'ai trouver des moyens d'aller mieux, j'aidais les gens et tout. Et quand je suis sorti j'ai fait une formation pour devenir infirmier, j'ai vendu privet Drive et...eh. Voilà. Je ne mange toujours pas beaucoup mais j'étais vraiment trés heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. J'ai eu vraiment trés peur que tu meurs aussi. » Et son visage s'était un peu assombri mais ses yeux semblaient toujours se souvenir.

« Je suis content que tu sois réveillé. J'ai réussi à convaincre ma chef de me laisser m'occuper de toi. »

Et Harry sourit. - Oh oui, lui aussi était rassuré d'avoir Dudley près de lui. - Parce qu'il était persuadé que tout irait beaucoup mieux. Pour eux deux.

* * *

_Voili voilou! Suite au message, vous trouverez un petit bonus. Une scène de la cinquième ou sixième année de Harry et Draco que j'ai viré faute de temps et d'inspiration. J'espère que vous apprécierez. : )_

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre. Vous ne vous y attendiez point n'est-ce pas? J'aime beaucoup Dudley. C'est un personnage, qui à mon sens, si on le sépare de ses parents et qu'on le confronte à la vie peut se révéler trés fort et altruiste - on l'a vu dans le dernier Harry Potter - ou était-ce le 6? - J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, et que vous n'aurez pas été perdu par son histoire à la fin, un peu vague et rapide. C'était voulu. Je voulais faire de ces explications quelque chose d'aussi peu stable et tremblotant que lui._

_Pour Harry...N'est-ce pas terrible? J'ai ressenti une sorte de tristesse lorsque j'ai écrit le passage où il se demande si il a été abandonné, pourquoi personne n'ait à ses côtés pour son réveil, ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ses 6-7 années, ect...Quand on pense à Severus devant la petite tombe..._

_Bouuuuuuh c'est trop triste. J'espère qu'ils seront de nouveau ensemble trés vite - ok, j'ai un peu l'impression de me laisser une review là! -_

_Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, parce que ma soeur me tanne pour que je la laisse dormir - et oui, faut bien trouver des endroits où loger pour les études et on se retrouve à deux dans une chambre naine...Vive les lits en mezzanine. Mais quel bordel. Le piano par contre passe trés bien. Alors tout est parfait. :)_

_A bientôt et encore merci à tous de ma lire. N'hésitez à laisser des commentaires._

_Bizous!_

_Blibl'_

6ème année :

Harry sortit du château. Draco ne devait pas être loin, il l'avait aperçu quelques instants à peine auparavant.

Il était assis sur un banc du parc, non loin, exhalant déjà la fumée d'une de ses si longues cigarettes.

Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant, et plus il s'approchait, plus, comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant tant de classe. - Comment faisait le blond pour garder en permanence sa main de cette façon-là, et son visage comme ça, et ses doigts ainsi? -

Harry s'installa à ses côtés, en tailleur - Severus n'avait pas tenu à ce qu'il soit aussi parfait que Draco. Et Harry en était bien heureux. Parce que jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre cette perfection que Draco semblait juste tout à fait simplement maitrisé. Comme quelque chose d'inné - Harry n'était pas né avec la grâce. Et être assis en tailleur où il voulait lui prouvait que finalement ce n'était pas trop grave. -

"Tu vas attraper froid." Lui parvint la voix froide de Draco par delà ses pensées. En effet, il ne faisait pas bien chaud et le blond lui, était visiblement vétu en conséquence. Quand avait-il pu revêtir cette longue cape et ce foulard en soie blanche, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la famille Malfoy avait toujours été un mystère pour lui, simple mortel, et il s'amusait de toutes ces petites incongruités.

"Pourquoi tu es parti?" Demanda finalement Harry sans se préoccuper du froid.

"Tu aimes Lovegood?" Rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix, et Harry fronça les sourcils. - Et bien oui, il l'appréciait. Elle était une fille vraiment agréable, douce et toujours un peu dans la lune. Qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux et n'attendait rien de lui. Elle était eh, bien? -

"Oui, je l'aime bien. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça?" Draco secoua la tête, son visage toujours aussi parfaitement impassible et Harry fronça les sourcils. - Et bien quoi? Qu'y avait-il avec Luna?- "C'est une Gryffondor."

- Ok, ça, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Ou juste Draco Malfoy qui se foutait des êtres tous inférieurs à lui. -

"Tu baises l'école entière Malfoy, ça ne semble pas te gêner plus que ça."

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles du blond et encore, il aspira un nuage de fumée. "Comme tu le dis si bien, Harry, je baise l'école entière. Je ne tombe pas amoureux."

Le brun fronça les sourcils en fixant Draco. - Eh, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Hein, Draco? Parce que Harry le connaissait bien et le blond était contrarié. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Luna était une gentille fille, mais il ne l'aimait pas. -

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose, Draco mon ami, dis moi la vérité."

Il y eut un silence - bien, il y avait vraiment quelque chose, donc. -

Et puis l'aristocrate se tourna juste un peu vers lui, avec grâve, élégance, comme si toute la magie autour de lui l'accompagnait dans son mouvement.

Et puis il se pencha, attrapa le menton de Harry doucement, leva vers lui son visage et l'embrassa.

Chastement, doucement et tendrement.

Puis comme si de rien était, il se recula et reprit sa place initiale, replacant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Et Harry était juste totalement figé et abasourdi. - Quoi? De quoi? -

"Draco?" Tenta t-il doucement, vraiment trés incertain.

"Ton père te cherche." Et d'un mouvement - classe - du menton, le blond désigna le côté gauche du chateau à la porte duquel Severus semblait l'attendre.

Harry, les yeux encore plus écarquillé à la remarque totalement décalée se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux en fixant Draco - et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi? Quoi? Mordred! - et puis il se détourna finalement et rejoignit son père, laissant Draco-perfection-Malfoy assit sur son banc, les jambes croisés, la soie blanche et ses cheveux voletant autour de lui.

_Voilà! Ce n'est pas finiolé ni rien, mais je voulais quand même que vous le lisiez. : ) Bizou encore à tous._

_Blibl'_


	3. II La Tombe

_Bonjour!! Bonne et heureuse nouvelle année, plein de bonnes choses pour vous tous et que vos partiels - examens - travaux - contrats - etc - se passent bien. C'est une grande suprise que de me voir là n'est-ce pas? Vous inquiétez pas, ça l'est aussi pour moi. J'ai un partiel de droit constitutionnel demain et les jours suivants le reste tout aussi passionant, mais en faisant une pause, je me suis dit que pour ces vacances de noël - en cette fin de vacance de noël plutôt - ouin - j'allais vous faire un petit - petit, parce que c'est vraiment pas trés long - cadeau. En vous rassurant sur le fait que l'on m'a rendu mon ordinateur en pleine forme, avec, Dieu soit loué, tous mes fichiers intacts. Dont ce chapitre..._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai absolument pas le temps...:) _

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

* * *

LONELY DAYS

_III. La tombe_

Severus était encore assis là – encore, encore, encore – et Draco lorsqu'il franchit les limites du parc du Manoir Snape se retint de faire juste demi tour. Ce n'était sûrement pas un bon jour. - Ca ne l'était jamais. Et cela faisait un an. - Cependant il soupira et parcourut tout de même la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de son parrain. - Parce qu'il devait lui rendre visite, lui montrer qu'encore, aujourd'hui, et demain des personnes seraient présentes pour lui, autour de lui. - - Mais Harry manquait, et même Draco n'était pas vraiment capable de penser qu'il y avait un espoir d'aller mieux. - Parce que, oh Merlin vraiment, Harry manquait. -

Il soupira, d'un souffle tremblotant et froid – et pourtant l'on était en Août – et rentra un peu sa tête dans ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de son rang, de son sang, mais qu'importe – plus rien n'importait vraiment au Manoir Snape. Tout était figé et hors du temps.

Parce que Harry manquait.

« Bonjour Severus. » Murmura Draco lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint son parrain. Et son coeur se serra – encore, encore, encore – alors qu'il observait l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux fixé inlassablement la petite surface blanche, sur laquelle de fines lettres à peine visibles venaient souiller le marbre. - Oh oui Harry tu manques. -

_Harry Snape_

_31 Juillet 1980_

_31 Juillet 1996_

Las - vraiment - Draco ferma un instant les yeux et soupira encore, s'agenouillant dans un mouvement rapide devant la petite chaise où chaque jour son parrain séjournait, écartant d'un geste le livre posé sur les genoux de l'homme.

« Severus, bonjour. » Répéta t-il avec un grand sourire. - Oh il était sincère ce sourire, toujours. Plein d'amour, de gentillesse, de tendresse, et de tristesse aussi. - - S'il te plaît, Severus, laisses-le partir. -

« Bonjour Draco. » Lui répondit Severus en tournant son visage vers lui, ses yeux noirs vide s'évadant toujours un peu ailleurs, sur la Tombe.

« Comment tu vas? » Continua le plus jeune en se relevant. - Allez Severus, buvons un thé. -

« Très bien Draco, vraiment. Comme d'habitude. »

- Bien sûr. -

Finalement Severus se leva – enfin – et avec un dernier regard sur son fils – sur la petite tombe blanche – s'éloigna d'un pas vif, Draco le suivant tristement.

« Est-ce que Régulus et Sirius sont là? » Demanda le blond en le rattrapant alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le salon d'hiver du manoir. « Oui. Dans la salle de musique sûrement. »

Draco acquiesça. - Autant, Severus passait son temps sur la tombe de son fils, autant Sirius et Régulus étaient en permanence à leurs instruments, jouant et rejouant encore les pièces de leur passé, qui aurait tant plu à Harry.

Mais Harry n'était plus là. Et cela ne manquait pas à Draco de ne plus toucher au violoncelle.

« Pouvons-nous leur proposer de se joindre à nous pour le thé? »

Oh Draco était vraiment celui qui semblait s'en sortir le mieux, n'est-ce pas? Mais il le fallait. Puisque les adultes semblaient juste en avoir trop vu, tout au long de leur vie.

« C'est une bonne idée, Draco. Je vais prévenir Lapy, tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher. » Répondit Severus d'une voix basse. - PUTAIN! SEVERUS REVEILLES-TOI! - - Oh parfois, et cela était encore pire, Draco détestait Harry d'être mort. Il avait brisé trop de monde. -

« Bien. » Et les poings serrés le blond sortit du salon pour rejoindre les étages.

Il n'aimait pas la salle de musique.

Il y avait passé trop de temps avec Harry. Il n'aimait pas le manoir, il y avait passé bien trop de temps avec tout le monde, aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être.

C'était fini maintenant, et c'était douloureux.

La musique résonnait dans tout le couloir du troisième étage, et Draco sentit son coeur se serrer alors qu'il reconnaissait tout de suite une sonate de Beethoven pour violoncelle et Piano. - Oh Harry l'aurait aimé. -

Secouant la tête Draco avança, pas à pas, jusqu'à la double porte de la salle, la musique encore plus forte, les doigts de Régulus tappant les touches du grand piano, l'archet de Sirius glissant sur les cordes avec tant d'émotions que – merde! - Draco avait juste envie de quitter le manoir et de les laisser se démerder avec leur peine.

Il frappa.

La musique cessa.

Et il entra.

- & -

« C'est chiant. » « J'en ai rien à faire Harry, avances. » Répondit au brun tremblant sur ses bras minces et ses jambes trop fragiles entre deux barres de fer, un Dudley déterminé.

Mais Harry était Harry et il était tétu – et épuisé – et il se laissa simplement tomber entre les barres, une grimace déformant ses traits fatigués alors que son postérieur un peu trop maigre encore rencontrait brusquement le sol.

« Harry! Tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu ne fais pas d'effort, debout! » La voix calme de son cousin énerva un peu plus Harry – qui était déjà bien bien énervé – et épuisé – et il releva la tête, fusillant l'autre du regard.

« Je fais des efforts bordel! Mais ça me fatigue. Je suis fatigué! » Cria t-il – et c'était aussi suppliant. Allez, il avait assez fait d'effort pour la journée. -

« Tu me fais l'allée entière et je te laisse aller te reposer, mais pas avant. Tu es quoi, une fille? Fais un effort! »

Serrant les dents de rage – vraiment il détestait Dudley en fait. C'était un sal type insensible – le malade leva ses bras et saisit les barres, et força autant qu'il le pouvait dessus pour se remettre debout, les jambes encore plus tremblantes qu'un peu avant.

Mais il continua – parce qu'il savait que Dudley ne voudrait pas le laisser en paix jusque là. -

« Tu vois que tu peux. Alors arrêtes d'essayer de m'attendrir et avances maintenant. »

Branlant, tremblant, suant, Harry recommença à avancer, pas après pas, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds puis le bout de l'allée et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte – parce que pour lui il y avait au moins encore des milliers de kilomètres avant le bout – il atteint Dudley et s'écroula dans ses bras.

« Et ben, tu vois, c'était pas si dur. » - Non c'est vrai. Et le sourire ravi de son cousin rendait à Harry tout effort plus facile. -

« Tu es un tortionnaire. » « Oui, et toi un flemmard. »

Harry hocha la tête – soit il l'était – et rit légèrement, rapidement suivi par Dudley qui l'aida à se ré-installer dans son fauteuil roulant.

Et puis Harry jeta un grand froid dans la pièce. « Dudd', est-ce qu'on pourrait aller sur la tombe de tes parents? »

* * *

_Ils sont si malheureux, ça me fend le coeur, heureusement que cette fic ne doit pas durer plus d'une dizaine de chapitres parce que ça aurait été dur de faire durer la peine de Severus et Draco trop longtemps._

_Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose, parce que, j'ai relu Happy Days et toutes vos reviews et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, et sourire de façon nostalgiques - elles étaient bien ces vacances d'été avec un chapitre tous les deux jours, n'est-ce pas? - et bien, dans deux semaines, j'aurais fini mes partiels et je serais en vacance-glandage pendant deux semaines - si ce n'est trois - alors...je vous propose ceci - on en revient là - vous me bottez les fesses comme avant, avec un nombre de reviews aussi grands que celui d'avant, quand je vous lançais mes petits défis pour Happy Days, et je m'arrangerais pour vous écrire au moins trois chapitres pendant le laps de temps de mes vacances...avec réponses aux reviews comme au bon vieux temps._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?_

_Et s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas du chantage, cette fic sera de toute manière terminée. Peu importe le nombre de reviews. C'est juste pour me faire aller plus vite. :)_

_Gros gros bisous. Et maintenant je vais prendre l'apéritif._

_Prenez soin de vous!_

_Blibl'_


	4. III Le balcon

_Bonjour!!!_

_Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire mais si je fais la petite note avant, ça va me permettre de réfléchir à comment je vais tourner ce chapitre. J'ai tout dans ma tête mais il y a un grand pas entre les moments que j'imagine...En fait non, il y a un grand pas entre maintenant, et les moments que j'imagine. Mais...Je vais tenter de faire pour le mieux._

_Bon allez, courage. Je m'y mets._

_Biz à tous._

_Blibl'_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews : - Je sais que c'est interdit normalement, mais allez, je prends le risques ... _

_Nany _: Bonjour, d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau venu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, j'espère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le moral, étant donné qu'il est un peu amusant et qu'il annonce plein de bonnes choses pour la suite – enfin, l'histoire commence! - Harry est bien mort, lol. Mais seulement...Hahaha...Tu verras bien. Mes partiels principaux sont passés et on verra bien, comme on dit :) Merci encore pour ta review. Biz. Blibl'

_Ptitelilou : _Salut! Encore une nouvelle venue! Bienvenue et merci pour ta review. La suite n'avançait pas parce que j'étais hiatus étude, comme je l'ai dit, je voulais me consacrer à mes études avant tout. Mais pour le moment, comme je n'ai plus autant de boulot puisque je suis en partiel – oui, c'est un peu bizarre comme explication, je te l'accorde, lol – j'ai décidé de tapper de nouveaux chapitres. Peut être que j'arriverais à la finir avant février, ca dépendra de la motivation des lecteurs. Lol. C'est mon salaire :) J'espère donc que la suite te plaira. Biz et à bientôt. Blibl'

_Thecrasy _: Ouai, je suis tellement contente de retrouver toutes mes gentilles lectrices d'avant. - En même temps ca mets la pression parce que j'ai peur de décevoir, lol – mais bon, merci pour ta review. Mes études se passent plutôt bien, merci. J'espère que mes partiels le confirmeront.:) Pas de problème, tant que tu me laisses une reviews, je suis contente avec les yeux pétillants et un sourire grand comme ça sur les lèvres. Tu vois, pas besoin de m'envoyer un message coup de pieds aux fesses, je suis vraiment tellement motivés par les gens qui me font par de leurs supers sentiments par rapport à ma fic que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire, et j'ai eu un regain d'inspiration, ou plutôt d'envie d'écrire parce que je sais déjà comment l'histoire va se passer – relis le résumé de l'histoire peut être que tu comprendras ce qui va se passer maintenant -. J'adore vraiment écrire. :) La vie est effectivement bien fait. Je vais essayer de parler à ma soeur de Et Draco perdit Harry, peut être que ça fera venir le nouveau chapitre, lol. - Si jamais ça marche, je t'envois, un message direct! - Il est mignon le petit bonus hein? J'étais trop triste de ne pas pouvoir le mettre mais j'étais tourmenter par le fait que beaucoup de lecteurs ne lisant pas de yaoi me suivait, et perdre des lecteurs c'est super triste...Mais non, vraiment, Harry et Draco sont définitivement fait pour être ensemble alors j'y peux rien en fait, c'est comme ça.

Je suis vraiment médusé de voir le nombre de gens – presque tout le monde en fait – qui ignore tout du monde de la musique classique. Parce que vraiment, les musiques dont je parles dans mes fics ne sont pas rarissimes. Le trio de Schubert – et pas shubert, lol – est magnifique, en effet. Je joue la partie piano et c'est un vrai bonheur.

Moi aussi, je viens de t'écrire un roman. Mais c'est tellement agréable de blablater en sachant qu'on aura un retour – meuh nan, ca n'a rien avoir avec du chantage affectif. Lol – J'espère en tout cas que ce beau chapitre – pas encore aussi long que les précédents mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, la fic commence vraiment vraiment au prochain chapitre, et je ne pouvais pas entamer la suite ici. Alors, et bien. Enjoy! Grosses bises. Blibl'

* * *

_MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI AVAIENT LAISSES UN COMS POUR MON MESSAGE SUR LE HIATUS! Je n'y réponds pas parce que c'était principalement des mots d'encouragements mais je vous en remercie vraiment beaucoup. Ca se passe plutôt bien – tout est dans le plutôt – et j'espère que vous serez content de cette petite reprise -._

_Voilà. Les réponses aux reviews sont faites. Je n'ai pas faite celles pour les précédents chapitres mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. A partir de maintenant ceci dit, je vous répondrais! Je ne suis plus en speed comme avant._

_Bon arrêtons de blablater parce que je suis sûr que vous n'en avez rien à faire et que vous attendez juste le nouveau chapitre de : _

_PS: C'est bien le chapitre III, la Tombe, c'est le II._

* * *

**LONELY DAY****S**

_III. Le balcon_

Depuis que Harry s'était réveillé, il s'était écoulé encore deux mois – et Harry pourtant avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et découvert que le monde avait cessé de tourner rond, que Dudley était un adorable jeune homme et que son oncle et sa tante _étaient morts _-.

Encore aujourd'hui, et encore et encore après avoir été sur leur tombe, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et malgré tout bizarrement, au vue de la tendresse que Dudley avait de leur parler quand ils étaient tous les deux, Harry n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de s'attacher à eux. A eux morts.

- C'était totalement surréaliste mais Dudley sans doute y était pour beaucoup. Et puis, ils avaient été malgré tout sa famille pendant toute son enfance. Ils avaient été durs, froids, parfois mauvais et haineux mais ils s'étaient occupés de lui alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés. Et pour Harry, cela amenait forcément à ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'indifférence lorsqu'il était assis devant leur tombe, fumant une cigarette d'un air mélancolique -.

- Et c'était de la faute de Dudley si il fumait! Oui, vraiment! -.

Maintenant que la rééducation était terminé – Harry était si soulagé de pouvoir marcher normalement sans avoir besoin de béquilles, sans avoir juste l'impression que ses jambes, son bassins, ses pieds refusent de le soutenir, de lui appartenir – il avait emménagé avec Dudley – Ou plutôt, Dudley l'avait traîné chez lui et ils avaient bu encore et encore avec des amis infirmiers de Dudley pour fêter le retour de Harry et célébrer quelque chose comme une pendaison de crémaillère - .

L'appartement était superbe. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas très grand mais suffisamment spacieux pour que deux personnes puissent vivre là sans s'entretuer et vraiment très bien éclairé. Sûrement la vente de la maison de Pétunia et Vernon avait-elle couvert l'achat de ce joli appartement. La chambre de Harry était l'ancien bureau de Dudley et il l'avait décoré de vert de de beige, avec un grand lit spacieux et une petite commode où ses affaires – des affaires à lui que Dudley était allé acheter un jour pendant qu'il était encore à l'hôpital – y étaient soigneusement rangé.

Celle de Dudley était beaucoup plus bordélique.

Et depuis la veille, ils avaient officiellement débuté la grande recherche du monde magique – Le monde perdu depuis longtemps. -

« Cela ne marchera jamais. » Soupira Dudley pour la millième fois au moins de la journée.

- Hahaha -.

En effet, il était certainement très peu probable que le pauvre hiboux qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer ce matin, et qui était pour l'instant sédaté et posé sur le canapé porte la lettre que Harry et lui rédigait fastidieusement _à quelqu'un qui pourrait connaître Harry._

C'était tout bonnement impossible et Harry, qui ne croyait toujours pas vraiment réellement que tout cela puisse être vrai – probablement avait-il juste été envoyé on ne sait où par Pétunia et Vernon, qui ensuite avaient racontés cette jolie histoire de magie à Dudley pour ne pas qu'il soit triste que son cousin soit parti...- Bien, soit, c'était encore plus improbable que le hiboux posé sur le canapé.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire pourtant. » Marmonna Harry les bras repliés sur la table, sa tête posé dessus. - Il avait horriblement sommeil après la chasse au hiboux - - Et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir également -.

« Et bien, on pourrait toujours aller hurler à tue tête en plein centre de Londres que les sorciers existent, que les hiboux portent des messages un peu partout – mais probablement pas ceux kidnappés dans la forêt – que les petits sorciers vont dans une école appelée Poudlard et que Harry Potter recherche sa famille. » Proposa Dudley en fronçant les sourcils alors que Harry se redressait les yeux un peu vagues.

« Tu sais Dud', je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'avoir une famille. Peut être qu'on pourrait simplement laisser tomber et rester ici. »

Oh et c'était dur pour Harry de proposer une telle chose, parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir si oui ou non pendant toutes ces années où il avait disparu – et desquelles il n'avait plus aucun souvenir – il avait pu être au moins un peu heureux. Mais en même temps, il avait tellement peur de ne rien trouver du tout. Ou de trouver pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu chez les Dursley. - Même si, et bien, les Dursley n'avaient vraiment aucune obligation envers lui puisqu'il n'était pas leur fils -.

« Harry, tais-toi, idiot. »

Et Harry laissa retomber sa tête dans ses bras et quelques minutes plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

Le hiboux n'était pas parti - Hahaha – et Harry en riait encore parce que vraiment cela avait été atrocement drôle de voir Dudley attacher à la patte du pauvre hiboux encore endormi la lettre qu'il avait finalement terminé d'écrire.

Et -hohoho - non, le hiboux n'était pas parti là où il devait aller. Il s'était juste lourdement envolé et, après avoir tenté d'attaquer Dudley à coup de serfs et de bec, était allé se nicher dans l'un des hauts arbres qui occupaient le jardin de la résidence.

Cela faisait trois jours. Et lorsque tous les matins, Harry se rendait emmitouflé dans un gros pull, café à la main et clope au bec sur le balcon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la vue du hiboux toujours bien droit sur sa branche, la lettre, sale et déchirée, toujours accroché à sa patte.

« Bien, plan B. » Souffla Dudley en le rejoignant. Il s'assit sur l'autre chaise qui entourait la petite table en bois d'extérieure et posa sa tasse. « Autant, je blaguais lorsque je l'ai proposé, autant maintenant, il me paraît presque plus brillant de tenter ça. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, exhala et cligna des yeux – Qu'allait encore inventer Dudley? -.

« Nous allons aller crier tout plein de choses sur le monde sorcier dans Londres, de Picadilly circus à coram's fields. Et puis avec un peu de chance, on se fera arrêter par des mecs de chez toi. »

« Ou bien par la police de Londres. » Lui répondit le petit brun avec un sourire ironique. - Dudley avait des idées vraiment saugrenue – mais c'était touchant de voir à quel point il voulait retrouver le passé de Harry. -

« Oui, mais ça sera vraiment drôle. » Rigola son cousin avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Vraiment, Dudley était devenu ce genre de personne totalement naïve et prête à tout mais avec ce côté sérieux et infatiguable touchant des personnes qui malgré toute l'horreur qu'ils ont vécu ont encore cet espoir d'être heureux. - - Et Harry toujours espérait qu'il y avait aussi en lui quelque chose comme ça. -

« Bien d'abord, il nous faut faire une liste de tout ce que nous savons sur ton monde. » « Tout ce que _tu _sais Dud', je te rappelles que je suis _amnésique_. Et que le problème est là, d'ailleurs. »

Dudley releva la tête vers lui – son regard s'était égaré sur le hiboux – et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Oh j'avais oublié. » Puis il plissa le nez et laissa échapper son rire grave et doux. « Bien, je citerais donc ce que je sais et toi, si tu veux, tu pourras acquiescer avec entrain. Pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, quoi. »

- Réellement, Harry adorait Dudley maintenant. - Il le regarda se lever et rentrer dans l'appartemment et ferma les yeux.

Il était fatigué, un peu triste et courbaturé, et il s'en voulait presque d'espérer quelque chose de toutes ces recherches farfelues.

Mais merci Seigneur, au moins Dudley était avec lui.

« Bien, alors, voyons voir. » Marmonna le blond en revenant, posant une feuille et un stylo devant lui. « Nous savons que tu t'appelles Harry Potter, que Voldemort est un gars vachement méchant, que les hiboux apportent les lettres, que Poudlard est l'école des sorciers. Oh et évidemment, que les sorciers existent. »

Et bien, ils avaient tant de choses que c'était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà retrouvé le prétendu monde auquel Harry était censé appartenir.

« Je peux avoir l'air négatif. » Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire, les bras croisés, sa tasse dans l'une de ses mains.

« Tu _as _l'air négatif, cousin. »

« Je me disais simplement que c'était vraiment mince tout ça, Dud'. On ne sait même pas _où _aller chercher. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle on va faire un beau spectacle à tout le monde en espérant que passant par là, un sorcier s'arrêtera et viendra nous aider. » Tenta de le rassurer Dudley en relisant son papier. - Il le savait déjà par coeur mais c'était pour la forme. -

« Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends? » Lui sourit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et advienne que pourra.

- & -

Il faisait horriblement froid sur Picadilly et même si on était au printemps et que le soleil rayonnait gentiment, les courants d'air qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur de la veste beige en velours de Harry lui glacaient le sang. Et ni l'écharpe verte qu'il avait sur le nez, ni son jean, ni sa chemise, ni son pull n'y changeait quelque chose.

« Dud' je suis frigorifié. »

L'autre, avec son large cardigan doublé de laine polaire semblait comme un canard sur son étang.

« T'as qu'à crier, ça réchauffe. »

Harry soupira - C'était la centième fois de l'après midi et il ne savait pas comme il avait tenu jusqu'ici sans juste balancer un coup de pied dans l'un des tibias maigres de son cousin – et se remit à sautiller un peu partout, tentant vainement d'évacuer ce froid mordant.

Puis finalement, après avoir longuement fermé les yeux, plissé le nez et serré les dents, il se mit à son tour à hurler au monde le pourquoi du comment les sorciers existaient.

« Et Voldemort est un sorcier malfaisant qui a tué plein de monde. Et Harry Potter a une cicatrice sur le front. Les enfants sorciers vont dans une école qui s'apelle Poudlard et ils y restent pendant sept ans. C'est un internat et c'est un géant immense et barbue – Hé Harry, je viens de me souvenir du géant! - qui est venu chercher Harry alors qu'on était sur une île au milieu de l'océan! Et ce sont des hiboux qui amène le courrier et... »

Et encore et encore ils répétaient le peu de choses qu'ils savaient tout en marchant encore et encore.

Harry n'était plus seulement frigorifié à présent, il devait aussi avoir un rhume tel que Dudley pourrait prendre des congés à l'hôpital pour rester s'occuper de lui exclusivement.

Puis alors qu'ils passaient devant une petite ruelle en parlant de Voldemort – de ce qu'ils en savaient, c'est à dire, rien du tout - - et Harry soupira et se frotta le front – ils se retrouvèrent plaqués contre un mur dans le petit passage.

« Et bien mes cocos, c'est que vous nous avez mis la pression à bouger tout le temps autour de tout le monde. »

- Oh non non non, par la sainte barbe, Harry n'était pas du tout d'accord pour se faire enlever et plaquer contre un mur et être appelé de coco. Il voulait juste retourner chez eux et rigoler face aux hiboux -.

Le petit brun déglutit et tenta de tourner son visage pour apercevoir l'origine de la voix mais sa tête était bloquée contre le mur et la seule personne qu'il pouvait voir était Dudley, plus calme, qui le regardait fixement - Mais Dudley était toujours horriblement calme -.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Souffla t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

« On est des policiers, jeune homme, et on va vous emmener faire un tour dans un endroit où vous pourrez nous raconter plus en détail vos petites histoires. »

« Et pour quels motifs je vous prie? » Articula Dudley alors que leurs mains étaient enserrées dans des menottes souples. - Et Harry n'avait jamais été arrêté – du moins n'en gardait-il aucun souvenir si cela avait été le cas – mais il pensait que les menottes n'étaient pas souples -.

« Oh, si peu de choses vraiment, trouble de l'ordre public pour commencer... Ensuite...Et bien, nous n'avons en réalité besoin que d'un seul chef d'inculpation. N'est-ce pas fabuleux? Le reste, nous verrons sur place. Maintenant, taisez-vous. »

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, ils avaient tous disparus du passage.

* * *

_Tadam!!! Bon...Alors...vraiment, j'adore mon Dudley, ça se sent hein? _

_Evidemment, il y a moins d'arrête sur image et de sentiments débordants mais c'est normal puisque Harry est amnésique – est-ce que ca se ressent? J'ai essayé de faire passer un vide, un blanc ou un noir. Quelque chose qui manque. - Est-ce que vous l'avez ressenti? Personnellement moi oui, j'ai même eu l'impression que mon Harry n'était plus mon Harry. Mais il l'est. Mais il n'est plus le petit Harry Snape qu'on connaissait tous. Bouuuuuuh, c'est trop triste. - Non, ne pleurez pas, tout va aller mieux. :) _

_Bon sur ce, je vous soumets ma petite proposition. Ca va en faire gueuler plus d'un mais j'ai dans l'idée de finir cette fic à la mi-février, voir probablement avant...et pour cela évidemment j'ai besoin d'un maximum de motivation!! - Vous avez vu comme j'ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre vite, normalement, c'était deux semaines!!- Donc, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous proposais le chapitre suivant pour dimanche...? - Allez pleins de reviews et c'est emballé! - Oh vous pouvez essayer 100 – 110? oh ca ferait beaucoup non? :) ? -Oui, je sais, je suis horrible. - Et si oui, je vous promets un belle OS, voir une belle fic en collaboration avec Na-chan 2, la super méga génialissime auteur de Aurum. :) _

_Sur ce, je vous fais pleins de bisous et à très bientôt._

_Blibl'_

_PS: J'ai fini la correction! Houra! Maintenant, enfin, je vais fumer. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu!! - Et non, je ne me suis pas mis à fumer entre Happy Days et Lonely Days ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se met soudainement à fumer. Mais...Ils picolent et sortent et fument. Ce sont des jeunes quoi! :) _


	5. IV La porte

_

* * *

_

Mesdames et messieurs, Bonsoir. C'est avec un grand plaisir - et une hystérie totale - - je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que j'ai bossé la matière la plus chiante du monde toute la journée ou bien parce que j'adooooooooore ce chapitre - c'est définitivement mon préféré de tous (et je sais même pas vraiment pourquoi) - que je vous poste ce chapitre en avant première mondiale, parce que je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire demain - parce que je dois encore bosser - et que j'ai juste trop hâte et pas la patience d'attendre demain. :) Oh, j'espère vraiment vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. - Quand même, être à ce point fan de soi-même, c'est assez effrayant non? Mais bon, je me fais tellement d'histoire dans ma tête que réussir à les écrire pour pouvoir les relire ensuite comme si c'était une vraie histoire, ça me plait trop. -

_Bon, je fais les réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse ensuite, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**_Leira63:_** _Coucou!! Et bien je me sens trés flatté de voir que tu passes outre le fait que tu n'aimes pas les auteurs qui réclament des reviews. Je l'ai souvent expliquer mais je te le dis pour essayer de rendre la chose moins cruelle, les reviews me motivent réellement. Regarde, j'ai révisé mes partiels toute la journée et j'avais le choix entre manger des kinder en lisant des fics et en regardant des films et écrire le chapitre. J'ai eu des reviews tellement adorables et enthousiaste que l'idée même de ne pas m'y mettre ne m'a pas effleuré. Et vraiment, je sais que si j'avais attendu plus longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre il n'aurait pas été aussi bien - de mon point de vue - alors, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu seras là pour ce chapitre aussi. - Même si tu as le choix, comme tu le vois, nous ne sommes pas du tout au 100 reviews et pourtant je suis bien là - donc, réellement tu n'as pas d'obligation. :) _

_J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review. A bientôt._

_Blibl'_

_**nany :** Héhé. Coucou. Je suis vraiment tellement désolé de te faire céder à mon lamentable chantage. J'espère que cette petite récompense - et oui, il est vraiment déjà là - te rendra le goût de ta review moins amer - :) lol. Merci vraiment beaucoup d'avoir laisser un mot. Il y a plus de sentiments dans ce chapitre, principalement parce que c'est assez douloureux et effrayant pour Harry et hyper hyper méga triste et - oh j'en ai l'estomac retourné - pour Severus. - Ah c'est horrible, j'arrive pas à me défaire de cette impression de noeud dans l'estomac. Je suis dingue - J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop frustré en tout cas - va pas te faire un ulcère quand même :) - et que ce nouveau chapitre sera pour toi une bonne surprise. :)_

_Trés bonne lecture._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

_**Eiko :** 100-110 est un chiffre voyons, cinq de moins et me voilà quand même, avec un soir d'avance. Si la vie est pas parfaite pour toi, quand même. - Je me lance des fleurs là, non? - Je pense que ton jugement sur la tristesse de Harry va en prendre un coup, il l'est plus ici. Et je trouve que son impréhension est encore plus triste que lorsqu'il avait encore ses souvenirs. Mais je vais te laisser découvrir. :) Il retrouvera sa famille dans pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras grandement la toute fin de ce chapitre - héhéhé. :) -_

_Biz et merci pour ta review._

_Blibl'_

_**Ptitelilou :** Salut! Merci pour ta review. Et bien, personnellement, j'arrive assez facilement à me dire qu'il aurait pu tourner gentil étant donné qu'il a tourné gentil en fonction des faits qui lui sont arrivés. C'est à dire la mort de ses parents, les tentatives de suicides et l'anorexie. Il est gentil. Il n'est pas du tout le Dudley des livres comme Harry ne l'est pas. :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si il ne retrouve pas - huhuhu - encore sa famille. :)_

_Biz et bonne lecture._

_Blibl'_

_**Cloclo :** Coucou. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. - T'as vu, j'ai continué ;)_

* * *

_Et donc, dés maintenant, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre de, - comme si vous alliez l'oublier :) -_

**Lonely Days**

_IV._ _La porte._

Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait violemment aggripé son estomac _de l'intérieur _et le faisait valdinguer dans tous les sens. - Avec force et entrain -.

Il ne savait pas non plus si il pouvait vomir maintenant, parce que vraiment, vomir alors qu'il était trimballé partout à une vitesse ahurissante – et Seigneur vraiment, il avait peur – ne serait sûrement pas très agréable, ni sûrement très propre.

Alors, avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent le voyage, il s'empêcha de vomir. Dés qu'il posa pied à terre, en revanche, il s'écroula sur ses genoux et recracha les quelques cafés qu'il avait bu pour tenter de se réchauffer dans l'après-midi. - Il voulait maintenant juste se recroqueviller et faire partir ce mal de tête et _se couper _les jambes parce qu'elles étaient si douloureuses qu'il en aurait pleuré -.

Deux mains ne le laissèrent cependant pas récupérer – ni même reprendre sa respiration – et le remirent sur pied. - Et il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un pauvre aveugle balloté partout -.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois – parce que la précédente n'avait pas donné lieu à de réelles réponses -- Vraiment! Les policiers ne venaient pas gigoter les estomacs des autres dans tous les sens avant de les jeter par terre - - Surtout pas les malades. Et bon Dieu, il était malade, merde! -.

« Où est Dudley? » Demanda t-il alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'en réalité il était vraiment aveugle. - Bien, paniquer ne servirait à rien n'est-ce pas. - - Oh putain, s'il vous plait, il en avait juste marre, et il avait juste vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? - Et personne ne lui répondait et on le forçait juste à avancer.

Alors il cria. En espérant que Dudley ne serait pas bien loin et qu'il lui répondrait.

« Je suis là Harry, à côté de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Bien, Dudley était là. Et il lui disait de rester calme - Comment rester calme, bon Dieu alors qu'il se passait _ça -._

« Asseyez-vous jeune homme. » Lui dit-on de derrière son dos alors qu'un raclement sur le sol se faisait entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il était assis et ses yeux purent voir de nouveau.

- Dieu soit loué. -

La pièce était grande, grise, nu, avec une table au milieu et deux chaises de part et d'autre. Pas de faux miroirs comme dans les films, ni de caméras ou autre. Pas de porte. Rien, juste lui, et Dudley – Dieu, encore, soit loué – et deux hommes à la stature carrée et à l'air revêche, - foutrement – bizzarement habillé.

L'un deux, le plus grand et le plus vieux – le chef, sûrement – s'installa sur l'une des chaises en face d'eux et soupira.

Harry lui, déglutit et secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs un peu long volant autour de son visage, venant cacher ses yeux humides - Putain, il avait mal, Seigneur, tellement.. -.

« Ca va, Harry? » Souffla Dudley à côté de lui, inquiet. Le petit brun réussit à acquiescer et ferma les paupières un instant, avant que la voix de l'homme ne retentisse finalement – enfin! - dans la pièce.

« Bien, messieurs. » Et il hocha la tête comme si il les saluait poliment – et vraiment, c'était sûrement ça -. Harry ne fit même pas un geste pour lui répondre et se contenta de tourner la tête - Est-ce qu'il y avait moyen de porter plainte ensuite, contre ces gens là? -.

« Qui êtes-vous, à la fin? » Siffla t-il entre ses dents, la douleur le rendant agressif.

L'homme émit un petit rire et planta ses yeux droits dans les siens. « Oh jeune homme, après tout ce que vous avez crié dans les rues, faisant hurler les alarmes du départements, vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes? Comme c'est cocasse. » Le ton de l'homme était sarcastique et sec, et il semblait prêt à leur passer le savon de leur vie. - Ou bien les envoyer directement en prison, c'était difficile à évaluer - - Et Harry vraiment, n'avait aucune envie d'évaluer quoique ce soit, il voulait juste être de retour chez lui, oublier ce cauchemar et que Dudley soit au petit soin à ses côtés, le guavant de friandises en lui massant les jambes -.

« Nous sommes désolé pour ce que nous avons fait monsieur, mais nous devions trouver le monde magique. » Répondit la voix de Dudley calme et douce. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et il s'aperçut que non, Dudley ne semblait absolument pas paniqué du fait qu'ils étaient en ce moment même enfermés dans une salle sans porte avec deux parfaits étrangers.

« Et bien, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi maintenant que vous l'avez trouvés. » Fit l'homme avec un sourire qui avait l'air tout sauf aimable.

Dudley soupira et Harry frémit - Il voulait juste sortir d'ici -.

« Harry, est-ce que tu veux le faire? » Demanda gentiment Dudley en se tournant vers son cousin. - Non, _Harry _ne voulait pas le faire, _Harry _voulait rentrer chez lui et ne surtout pas être mêlé à ce genres de personne - - Seigneur, et si ce qui lui était arrivé était pire. Oh vraiment il ne voulait plus savoir du tout -.

« Je m'appelle Dudley Dursley et lui, c'est mon cousin, Harry Potter. Nous sommes à la recherche de sa famille. »

Finalement Harry n'avait pas parlé – et c'était sûrement mieux en fait – et Dudley avait déballé la vérité avec une simplicité déconcertante – il y croyait vraiment, vraiment, au fait que Harry pouvait avoir une famille quelque part - - Merde, c'était juste idiot -.

Le petit brun se décida à relever la tête au moment où il s'aperçut que plus aucun son – ni question, ni réponse, ni souffle? - n'était audible dans la pièce.

L'homme en face de lui – Blond-grid aux yeux marrons, le visage carré et des rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres – et celui qui était adossé au mur – Brun aux yeux bleus, le visage carré et un pli sur le front – le regardaient avec intensité.

« Quoi? » Lâcha t-il de mauvaise grâce alors qu'un élancement plus vicieux que les autres fit tréssauter l'une de ses jambes douloureuses – putain de nerfs -.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague? » Répondit celui des deux hommes qui n'avait encore rien dit et qui se dégagea du mur, s'avancant vers la table. Sa voix était dure et claqua contre les murs.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une blague? » Murmura Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas une blague monsieur, et pardonnez mon cousin, il sort d'une longue rééducation et il souffre probablement de ses jambes. Est-ce que vous auriez des analgésiques ou peut être, une aspirine? » - Comme si une aspirine allait changer quelque chose à l'impression que ses jambes étaient juste broyées - « Laisses tomber, Dud'. »

« Jackson, trouves quelque chose pour la douleur du petit et appelle moi le bureau d'en dessous. » L'autre acquiesça et s'apprétait à partir quand le chef – sans doute le vieux était-il le chef pour s'adresser de cette manière à son 'collègue' – l'arrêta.

« Tu peux me relever cette large mèche qui te tombe sur les yeux, gamin? » Demanda t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Harry - Bien sûr, avec plaisir -.

Le petit brun s'exécuta - et son bras tremblait tellement il souffrait - et une très fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair à peine visible apparut. L'homme haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça, puis toussota et se tourna vers 'Jackson'.

« Tu vas lui chercher des potions. Je vais au bureau des Plombs. » Et il se leva à son tour alors que l'autre écarquillait un peu les yeux et lançait un vif regard vers Harry – Oh bien, quoi encore? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, les Plombs? Quel bande de dégénérés était tous ces gens? Finalement peut être que Vernon et Pétunia avaient eu raison de haïr la magie comme il l'avait fait - - Oh vraiment, et si ça avait été pire...-.

« Et pas un mot, Bernie, c'est clair!? » - Bernie Jackson, quel nom ridicule. - - Et Harry serra encore les dents alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversait -.

« On revient. Vous bougez pas d'ici. » - Bien sûr, comme si ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de pouvoir se sortir d'une pièce _sans porte _-.

Dés qu'ils eurent disparu, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras et gémit sourdement. « Harry. » Rien ne vint et Dudley serra les mâchoires avant de se lever et de s'approcher de son cousin. Posant ses mains sur les coudes de Harry, il le força à se redresser et à le regarder.

« C'est probablement le voyage jusqu'ici qui a réveillé les douleurs. Il faut que tu me montres tes jambes pour que je vérifies que rien de mauvais n'est arrivé. »

Harry acquiesça en grognant et se recula sur sa chaise, la faisant tourner vers Dudley – est-ce qu'il pouvait pleurer, maintenant? -. Il tenta ensuite de lever l'une de ses jambes pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de son infirmier personnel mais la douleur qui le prit aux orteils et remonta jusque dans son bassin le fit presque hurler.

« Putain Dud', ça fait mal, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » - Et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait pour ses jambes, mais aussi ici, dans cet endroit, avec ces gens. Il voulait savoir. Bon Dieu, il avait juste la trouille -.

« Ca va aller cousin. » Tenta de le réconforter le grand blond en s'agenouillant à ses pieds. - Non! Rien n'allait! Rien n'allait du tout -.

Dud' saisit doucement l'une de ses jambes et remonta le jean doucement. La jambe maigre dessous, était rouge et des veines bleuâtres la parcouraient. Dudley déglutit et lança un regard rapide à son cousin.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas hurler, Harry? » Murmura t-il alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts froids sur la peau nu. « Je suis courageux, Dudley. Tu le sais bien. » Chougna Harry dans une vague tentative d'humour alors que son mal de crâne empirait un peu plus. « J'ai mal à la tête. » Souffla t-il. - Oh et ça aurait été bien de pouvoir tomber inconscient sur le sol, maintenant. Il aurait eu moins mal -.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les policiers vont revenir et vont s'occuper de toi, ok? »

« Ce sont pas des policiers, Dudley, putain, ce sont des sorciers. Ils sont sortis d'ici alors qu'il n'y a pas de porte. On sortira jamais d'ici. »

- Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas pleurer? -

Mais au moment où il avait finalement décidé de se laisser aller pour de bon, le mur laissa passer le 'chef' suivit de trois hommes en robes sombres, l'air curieusement intéressé. - Et quelque chose comme emplit d'appréhension également -. Dudley ne leur laissa même pas le temps de parler et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ecoutez, mon cousin a été dans le coma pendant près d'un an, il n'est réveillé que depuis trois mois et le 'voyage' – et il butta légèrement sur le mot – que vous nous avez fait faire tout à l'heure a fait quelque chose sur ses jambes. Comme si elles étaient compressées ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne comprends pas. »

« Jackson, potion anti-douleur, tout de suite. » Le dit Jackson, qui venait d'entrer à la suite des trois autres se précipita sur Harry qui tournait lentement de l'oeil et lui fit boire un liquide verdâtre assez épais.

« Bien messieurs, nous allons vous déplacer dans un autre endroit. Vous y serez sûrement mieux qu'ici. Cependant – et l'homme affichait maintenant un air plus que sérieux – je ne crois pas beaucoup à votre histoire, alors vous avez intérêt à être convaincant. Les langues de plombs, ici présent, n'aiment pas être dérangés pour rien. » Son ton était froid et Dudley – - calme, calme Dudley - parce que Harry était encore à la masse alors que la chose verdâtre qu'il avait bu faisait des miracles sur la douleur – se releva furieux et planta son doigt dans la poitrine de l'homme.

« Est-ce que vous êtes débiles? Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'on invente un truc pareil, bon sang! On veut juste retrouver sa famille et il est amnésique et je ne sais rien sur votre monde, alors on a trouvé que ça à faire que de crier dans la rue en espérant que quelqu'un comme vous vienne pour nous aider. Bordel, qu'y a t-il de si dur à croire là dedans! »

- Oh Dudley savait se mettre en colère quand il le fallait. - - Vraiment -.

« Parce que Harry Potter est mort le 31 juillet 1996, jeune homme. Et qu'il est enterré dans le parc du Manoir de son père. »

Et l'homme – le langue de plomb - - quel nom bizarre – qui révéla la vérité de sa voix grave et mystérieuse ne semblait pas faire de blague – il n'avait même pas l'air de _savoir_ faire des blagues -.

« Mon père? »

Dudley, qui était resté bouche bée jusque là se tourna juste à temps vers son cousin pour le voir glisser de sa chaise et tomber dans les bras de 'Jackson' qui se précipitait sur lui.

Et Dudley voulait juste cligner des yeux, lâcher un son étrange s'apparentant à 'Gneuc', éclater hystériquement de rire et aller se coucher.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

- & -

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Severus. » Murmura Régulus en reposant la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'aveugle s'humecta les lèvres légèrement – et elles étaient sèches alors même qu'il venait de boire du thé – et redressa la tête, courageusement.

Severus quant à lui, se contenta de hocher la tête et de crisper convulsivement ses mains. - Oui, bien sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Comment avait-il pu proposer une chose pareil. Merlin, son fils, son tout petit -.

« Moi je pense que ce serait au contraire une bonne idée, Severus. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut changer, il faut faire quelque chose. » Leur parvint la voix grave et résignée de Sirius alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, sa longue robe bleu nuit frappant ses mollets à chacun de ses pas.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de son frère et observa le visage décomposé de Severus. - Mordred, il avait vraiment détesté Severus dans sa jeunesse, et ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se le montrer chaque jour, tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus que le regarder ainsi et vouloir juste le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout irait pour le mieux, après, qu'il fallait se battre, encore un peu. - - Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Harry n'était plus là et que lui même ne s'en remettait pas -.

- Même si maintenant au moins, Harry était avec ses parents. -

- Oh Merde bien sûr que non, c'était Severus son père! -

« Vider la chambre d'Harry serait un premier pas, Severus. Un pas conséquent mais ce serait bien quand même. » Mais finalement alors que c'était lui qui avait proposé l'idée, Severus se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche – comme si il était trop difficile de dire juste non – et reprit une gorgée de thé. - Ils devaient juste oublier qu'ils avaient parler de ça -. « Severus, il faut le faire. »

Oh, la force de parler lui revenait maintenant. « Non. » Lâcha t-il d'une voix dure, sèche et rauque. « Severus. » « Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est...Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Sa voix sembla étranglée à ce moment là et Régulus et Sirius crurent qu'il allait simplement fondre en larme.

Sauf que Severus n'avait jamais plus pleuré depuis qu'on avait enterré son fils, et qu'aujourd'hui – même si aujourd'hui avait ramené plus de douleur avec cette simple petite suggestion - - Oh Merlin, et dire que c'était Severus qui avait justement proposé ça, comme si il voulait faire quelque chose, comme si il voulait tenter vraiment de faire ce que son fils aurait voulu - - Qu'il soit un peu heureux, qu'il s'en remette – ne changerait rien à cela.

Non, Severus ne pleurerait pas.

Il se contenta juste de se lever et de quitter la pièce, après avoir posé brièvement sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Régulus. - Ils étaient des adultes, Grand Merlin, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi faibles -.

« Sirius... » Croassa Régulus en reposant rapidement sa tasse. Et avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot de plus ou fait encore un geste il était dans les bras de son grand frère à réclamer Harry.

« Régulus, shh, tout va bien. S'il te plaît. Ca va aller. »

- Bien sûr que non, rien n'allait. Et rester dans cette maison n'arrangerait jamais rien. Mais convaincre Régulus et Severus de partir alors qu'_ils ne pouvaient même pas _envisager de vider la chambre de Harry, semblait simplement impossible - - C'était juste la pire chose qu'il pourrait proposer -.

Doucement Sirius se redressa et repoussa son frère et il allait gentiment le moucher - son petit frère - lorsque la cloche du Manoir retentit.

« Viens, Draco est en avance. » Souffla Sirius en remettant son frère sur pied avant de le conduire à travers la vaste pièce, puis le long couloir, jusqu'au grand hall.

Quand ils y parvinrent Severus étaient déjà présent face à deux Langues de Plombs - Que foutaient par Merlin des Langues de Plomb, ici ?- et ce qu'ils entendirent démontra à Sirius que non, quitter le manoir ne serait sûrement pas la pire chose qu'il pourrait proposer à son frère et au père de son petit filleul défunt.

« Nous sommes ici, Monsieur Snape, pour exhumer le corps de votre fils. »

_Ca_, c'était mille fois pire.

* * *

_Youpela BOUM! Voili voilou. _

_Alors personne n'avait vraiment capté le résumé de l'histoire? C'est quand même vachement suggéré ce qui allait se passer là, non? - Ou alors y a que moi qui comprends ce qui est dans ma tête. :) - _

_Bref, j'aime personnellement énormément ce chapitre, j'adore comme Harry est totalement en dehors de lui, avec cette histoire de sorcier, sa douleur, sa pensée que peut être Pétunia et Vernon savaient que le monde magique était comme ça...Etc. J'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il va vite se souvenir pour que tout aille mieux. Et qu'il va guérir. - Sinon, je pourrais l'emputer des deux jambes, non? - _

_Et Severus...Ouinnnnnn Severus. Bizarrement c'est Sirius qui va mieux que tout le monde. Il est le plus courageux. Il est un gryffondor. Les pauvres slytherin ne sont vraiment pas courageux, et ils adorent tellement leurs chers enfants. _

_Pauvreeeeeeeeeeee Severus. snif. "Nous sommes ici pour exhumer le corps de votre fils." Ouinnnnnnn, il va jamais s'en remettre._

_Bon d'accord, j'arrête._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et espère une petite 120'taine de reviews - c'est à dire qu'on atteint les 120 reviews - lol, non je ne demande pas 120 reviews, je ne suis pas si narcissiques! - pour un nouveau chapitre ... mercredi. - Oui, parce que lundi et mardi je suis en partiel, et comme ça m'étonnerait qu'on fasse 120 reviews, demain, ce sera donc pour mercredi. A moins que vous tentiez pour demain, lol. Tout dépend de vous._

_Sur ce, et officiellement, je vous dis à mercredi._

_Et sincèrement, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre, que vous laissiez une review ou pas._

_Biz à tous._

_Blibl'_


	6. V Les archives

_Coucou..._

_Punaise ce fut long...Long et fastidieux et dur. Et j'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai eu beaucoup mal à la tête et j'ai été trés prise par ce chapitre parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire aller dans un sens et dans l'autre autant de sentiment._

_Et Pardonnez-moi, je crois bien que j'ai cassé notre petit Sevy._

_Sur ce, je vais me mettre dés à présent aux reviews pour que vous ayez enfin ce nouveau - beau, triste, poignant - chapitre._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews._

_nath : Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tous les chapitres que tu as découvert t'ais plu! Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas encore plus triste pour ce chapitre parce que non, définitivement, ce n'est pas encore plus heureux. Mais gardes espoir!! Biz et à bientôt. Blibl_

_NEPHERIA : Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

_PtiteLilou : Salut! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Harry n'est pas encore trés heureux dans ce chapitre - ni sa famille d'ailleurs, huhu - mais bientôt! Biz et bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta review. Blibl'_

_Leira63 : Coucou! Et bien, je suis trés contente que tu sois encore là pour ce chapitre et je t'en remercies. Si tu savais comme je n'avais aucune motivation pour écrire ce chapitre...C'est bien simple, je m'y suis mis à 18h, parce qu'il le fallait, et que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais une fois dans le bain, ca va tout seul, alors...Vive les reviews!! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'_

_Voilà, voilà. Bon, donc maintenant que les réponses sont faites, je m'en vais répondre aux enregistrés, puis je corrige puis enfin...Je publies._

_PS: Attention, j'ai eu une épouvantable réalisation quand je fumais ma petite clope à ma fenêtre...Celle-ci étant que dans la chapitre 3, La Tombe, Harry est enterré sous le nom de Harry Potter. J'ai immédiatement rectifié! Non mais! Il est Harry Snape! Je m'étonne que personne ne me l'ait fait remarqué. Mais et bien, mon horrible erreur est dorénavant réparé._

_Biz enfin, et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Lonely days**

_V. Le dossier._

La pièce dans laquelle les hommes de robes sombres les avaient conduit Dudley et lui, était une sorte d'immense entrepôt d'archives – ou quoique ces papiers puissent être – avec deux grandes tables au milieu des allées.

L'un des deux hommes - qui était juste derrière eux - les fit asseoir sur des chaises en bois dur - Et maintenant alors? Allaient-ils être torturés? -

Celui qui était resté muet jusqu'ici – ou du moins, qui ne leur avait donné aucun ordre du genre 'suivez-nous', 'asseyez-vous là' et – oh oui, aussi – 'Harry Potter est mort et enterré.' s'assit à son tour et remit une mèche de cheveux grisâtre derrière son oreille droite, légèrement décolée. Il était petit et gras.

« Sachez messieurs, que très peu de personnes ont eu le privilège de pénétrer ces lieux, si ce n'est des Langues de Plombs. » Leur dit-il d'un ton caverneux, avec un grand sérieux.

- Comme si Harry avait quelque chose à foutre du fait qu'ils étaient en train de vivre une chose exceptionnelle. C'était des archives bon dieu! -

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? » Demanda t-il sans relever la remarque de l'homme – qui voulait peut être paraître amical? - « Vous êtes ici parce que vous prétendez être Harry Potter, alors que Harry Potter est mort. »

- Bien, on en revenait toujours là, donc - « Et vous pensez que je me suis déguisé en Harry Potter pour vous casser les pieds? Je suis amnésique, monsieur, amnésique. Vous savez, quand on ne peut plus se souvenir de rien. »

Harry était agacé et serra ses poings entre eux. Heureusement, la douleur de ses jambes avaient refluées grâce au médicament – remèdes, 'potions' – que 'Bernie Jackson' lui avait fait boire. Il s'était senti partir pour un temps, mais avait – hélas – repris conscience quelques minutes après. Et maintenant ils étaient là.

« Donc, vous ne souvenez pas avoir été Harry Potter? » L'interrogea l'homme en se redressant un peu sur son siège, les lumières jaunâtres du plafond se reflétant dans ces yeux bleux.

« Si, je me souviens de ma vie avant mes onze ans. Je me souviens avoir été élevé – et non, il n'avait en aucun cas buté sur ce mot – par mon oncle et ma tante, Pétunia et Vernon. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, je pensais que j'avais vécu avec eux, et que l'accident m'avait simplement fait oublier cela. Sauf que Dudley m'a raconté toute cette histoire de magie. »

Il y eut ensuite un silence - un foutu silence assourdissant -.

« Et bien, Ethan, j'ai l'impression qu'ils disent la vérité. » Murmura l'autre 'Langue de Plomb', ses sourcils fronçés sur un large dossier rempli de feuilles qu'il était allé sortir d'une des vastes allées.

« Pouvons-nous vous montrer quelques photos? Peut être cela vous rapellera-t-il quelque chose? »

Harry acquiesça – et Dudley restait juste silencieux à ses côtés, comme une Tour protégeant son roi dans une partie d'échec – et l'homme fit venir à lui une fiche, avec la photo d'un homme brun aux cheveux mi-long, le regard noir et froid. - Harry fronça les sourcils et aurait voulu plaisanter en demandant si ce type était un tueur à gage – de ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films américains dont Dudley rafolait - - ou bien un vampire – mais, comme la situation n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade, et que lui-même était plus que passablement agacé, fatigué, apeuré par tout cela, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de relever son regard vers les deux hommes plus agés.

« Et vous, monsieur Dursley? » Demanda celui qui se nommait Ethan, en faisant glisser la photo devant le garçon blond. « Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu à la maison. » Répondit Dudley en secouant la tête.

Et Harry sentit juste là, quelque part, un poid s'écraser sur sa poitrine et lui couper le souffle, mais il se contenta de fermer un peu les yeux et de respirer profondément. - Il ne devait pas espérer quoique ce soit. Peut être n'était-il juste pas Harry Potter? -

« Bien, que dites-vous de cette personne, alors? » Encore une fois, l'homme – qui n'avait pas encore de nom – fit venir à lui le dossier d'une personne. La photo représentait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux aussi brun que ceux du précédent, bien plus court cependant, aux traits fins et aux yeux gris et vide.

« Est-ce qu'il est aveugle? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry en cherchant dans sa mémoire si il ne connaissait pas cet homme. - Allez, s-il vous plait. - « Oui. » Fut la seule réponse d' 'Ethan'.

« Non, il ne me dit rien. » Répondit le petit brun, les épaules basses. Et Dudley nia également connaître l'homme aveugle.

«Qui sont-ils? » Réussit enfin à demander Harry – Oh vraiment, cette question il avait voulu la poser dés que l'homme lui avait montré la première photo, celle de celui qui ressemblait à un assassin, avec ces grands yeux noirs, mais il ne pouvait pas...Comment...Comment un homme si terrifiant pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec lui? -

Le langue de Plombs qui s'appelait Ethan se redressa sur sa chaise et adressa un regard empli de sous-entendu à son collègue et Harry eut juste envie de hurler un peu plus, de crier, vraiment, et de pleurer peut être aussi. - Est-ce que tout ceci ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un cauchemar? - « Cet homme – et il montra la première photo – s'appelle Severus Snape, et il est le père de Harry Potter. Harry Potter est d'ailleurs enterré son nom. Harry Snape. Et celui-ci – continua t-il alors que Harry avait juste arrêter de respirer – est Régulus Black, un ami de Severus Snape. Tandis que celui-là - et il sortit une nouvelle photo sur laquelle on voyait un homme au regard un peu fou, ressemblant parfaitement à 'Régulus Black' – est Sirius Black, le frère de Régulus. Ils sont la famille de Harry Potter. »

- Bon sang de bordel de putain de merde, il _était_ Harry Potter. -

« Je suis Harry Potter. » « Il est Harry Potter. » La voix de Dudley et celle de Harry avaient résonnées ensemble dans la grande salle – oh et visiblement les insinuations selon lesquelles son cousin n'était pas Harry Potter irritaient Dudley autant qu'elles le faisaient pour Harry. -

« Oui, et bien messieurs, nous ne pouvons réellement en être sûr. Au dernière nouvelle, Harry Snape a bel et bien été enterré, et son cadavre a été vu par bon nombre de personnes.»

- Bien sûr, c'était évident. - - Harry voulait vraiment se coucher maintenant. Putain de chienne de vie. - - Et...Et oh vraiment il ne pouvait pas poser cette question qui le tarodait depuis que ces hommes avaient dit avec tant de désinvolture que les personnes sur les photos étaient sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas! -

- Et puis merde, tant pis si il était effondré ensuite, il le fallait. - « Est-ce que j'ai été heureux? » Demanda t-il enfin – enfin! - la voix rauque et ses mains cachées sous la table, tremblantes.

Les deux hommes encore échangèrent un regard – Arrêtez de faire ça! - et finalement celui qui n'avait pas de nom farfouilla un peu dans le dossier et en ressortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un journal. Il le fit ensuite glisser jusqu'à Harry, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Harry Snape était un petit garçon parfaitement heureux. Peu de photos ont été prises par la presse, celle-ci est la première. »

- Oh – Il était là. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il avait onze ans, mais neuf et dix nétaient pas très loin et ces cheveux et ces lunettes et ce petit visage ne lui laissèrent aucun doute. Bon dieu, c'était lui. Lui jouant avec un petit garçon aux visage fin et aux cheveux très blonds. Et tout deux souriaient doucement sous le regard attentif et attendri – Seigneur, Seigneur, Seigneur, ils voulaient pleurer et – oh Seigneur – peut être...Peut être que c'était bon, bientôt - de deux hommes, l'un grand et très blond, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au petit garçon blond, l'autre – Oh Seigneur, l'autre devait être ce père dont les Langues de Plombs lui parlaient – était là, grand – mais plus petit que le blond – et ses bras croisés et ses cheveux noirs et – et Dieu – il le regardait lui – son lui petit et souriant – avec de la tendresse - De l'amour. -

« J'ai été heureux. » Sa voix était encore plus rauque à présent, et les sanglots étaient là, tout proche, juste dans sa gorge. Il sentit juste Dudley passer une main dans son dos et il se rendit compte qu'il tenait le morceau de journal comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Jeune homme, nous ne pouvons pas réellement douter de votre parole lorsque l'on vous voit ainsi, surtout que vous êtes accompagné du cousin de Harry Potter, mais nous ne pouvons passer outre le fait que réellement, Harry Potter a été enterré et que son père le pleure depuis lors. Il n'est pas question que l'on aille sonner à la porte d'un pauvre homme brisé pour lui dire que son fils est vivant. Alors, je sais que cela va probablement être un peu difficile pour vous, mais, puisque vous nous avez dit vous souvenir de votre enfance, vous pourrez sûrement nous la raconter. Il est inscrit dans votre dossier que vous n'étiez pas bien traité. »

Harry, qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'homme brun depuis le début, sentit son sang se glacer et il releva vivement la tête vers les deux hommes. - Quoi? - « Pardon? »

Sa voix était sèche maintenant, il n'était plus en état de pleurer. Non. Pas alors qu'il allait devoir déballer la vie que lui avait fait vivre des personnes mortes à présent. Pas alors qu'il allait devoir en parler devant leur propre fils, juste pour prouver qui il était. - Mon dieu, pourquoi n'était-ce pas plutôt à ces hommes de prouver qu'il était ou qu'il n'était pas ce Harry Potter – ou Snape – décédé? - « Parlez-nous de votre enfance, s'il vous plait. »

Bien, il avait donc réellement compris la question. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son cousin et déglutit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait considérablement palît.

- Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. -

« Harry, fais-le. »

Il secoua la tête et tendit sa main vers celle de Dudley, l'accrochant de manière desespérée. - Non, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. -

« Harry, ça ne me fait rien, dis-le. Mes parents ne te traitaient pas bien, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, alors s'il te plaît, fais-le. Fais que ça ait finalement quelque part servit à quelque chose. »

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux et les ferma ensuite, très fort. Puis après une nouvelle pression de la main sur celle de son cousin, il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement? » Murmura t-il les yeux baissés, la voix brisée – il n'avait même plus la force de leur hurler qu'il n'était pas là pour ça, qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui et oublier – - Mais non, Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il y avait cette photo et ce père qui lui souriait avec tendresse et qui était 'brisé'. -

« Parlez-nous du placard, s'il vous plait. »

- Oh Seigneur, non, non, non, comment savaient-il ça? -

« Comment savez-vous? » Articula Harry, et il ne savait pas si il devait être bouche bée ou terrorisé que ces hommes sachent cela. Cétait honteux.

« Lorsque Severus Snape a adopté Harry Potter, il a fallu constituer un dossier qui tendait à faire approuver cette demande. Le fait que vous lui ayez demandé de vous enfermer dans un placard avant de lui expliquer que c'était ce que votre famille faisait a été un élément plutôt équivoque. »

Bien, alors probablement savaient-ils tout, finalement. - Oh Seigneur. -

« Je dormais dans un placard. » Chuchota t-il – et c'était comme si il ne voulait pas le dire trop fort pour que ni son cousin, _ni son oncle et sa tante décédés_ ne l'entendent avouer la vérité. - « Rien ne sortira d'ici, jeune homme, vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous. »

« Et bien, c'est juste ça. » Dit Harry tout bas – et vraiment c'était juste ça et c'était normal, bon dieu, il n'était pas leur fils - « Nous avons besoin de plus jeune homme. » « Il s'apelle HARRY! » Dudley s'énervait de nouveau et cela fit trembler un peu Harry – était-ce lui qui l'énervait? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait du mal? - « Dudley, pardon. »

Mais Dudley en vérité ne semblait être en rage que contre les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant eux, avides et concernés. « Tais-toi Harry et racontes leurs une bonne fois pour toute comment mes parents te traitaient, plus vite c'est terminé, plus vite on pourra retrouver ton père. » Et avec cela, il avança sa main et posa son index – si fin – sur le visage attendri de l'homme en noir.

Harry se tourna encore une fois vers son cousin et se retenant de juste se réfugier contre lui pour pleurer toute sa peine – et il était si faible - - et la douleur dans ses jambes revenaient – il parla enfin.

« Du plus loin que je me souvienne, depuis que je suis tout petit, je dormais dans un placard. Le placard sous l'escalier. Il y avait un petit matelas et une petite couverture bleu, des araignées et quelques dessins accrochés au mur, que j'avais réussi à garder de l'école. Je dormais là et tante Pétunia m'y enfermait aussi si je n'avais pas bien fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire, la vaisselle ou le jardin ou ces choses là. » Il reprit son souffle et tripota ses mains et lança encore un regard vers Dudley. « Mais c'est...C'était normal, je n'étais pas leur fils, il n'avait pas à me traiter comme Dudley. Je...Est-ce que ça va avec ça? »

Oh probablement n'était-ce pas vraiment assez, mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas faire continuer le garçon qui était devant eux et qui semblait écrasé. Peu importe que le garçon soit amnésique et ne se souvienne pas du monde magique, la douleur qu'il ressentait et qui irradiait de son corps ne laissait pas grand doute au Langue de Plombs – et ils étaient habitués à régler ce genre de problème. -

Ce jeune homme, n'importe comment, était le héros du monde magique, et le fils de Severus Snape.

Mais pour en être vraiment sûr, il fallait aller vérifier ce qu'il y avait en vérité dans la petit tombe blanche du parc du Manoir Snape.

- & -

« Je vous interdit! Vous n'avez pas le droit! » Severus s'escrimait - Merlin il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça – et il se débattait comme un diable pour se sortir des bras de Sirius qui le retenait contre lui tandis que les hommes beaucoup plus loin, avaient déjà levés leur baguette pour ouvrir – profaner, PROFANER! Ils allaient profaner la tombe de son fils - la petite tombe blanche.

« Non Sirius, lâches-moi! Lâches-moi, ne les laisse pas faire ça. Lâches-moi. » Il n'avait jamais été aussi paniqué. Il n'avait jamais été aussi détruit. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ce devait être un cauchemar – S'il vous plait, ça devait être un cauchemar.- « S'il te plaît. S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. » Chuchota t-il d'une voix brisée alors qu'il abandonnait, restant là, accroché desépéremment au corps de Sirius.

Plus loin, un bruit sourd résonna et une plainte s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Severus, et Sirius ferma les yeux. La petit tombe venait d'être ouverte. Et alors qu'enfin – enfin, _Lucius fait quelque chose!_ – Lucius et Draco arrivaient au pas de course dans le parc, le plus jeune conduisant Régulus, l'un des Langues de Plombs s'approcha d'eux et toussota. « Nous emmenons le cercueil au ministère. Si nous avons quelque chose, nous vous contacterons. »

« Lucius fais quelque chose! » Cria Severus sans même prêter attention au Langue de Plombs. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi emmenez-vous le cercueil de Harry? » Lucius avait la voix qui ne tremblait pas, mais ses yeux reflétaient presque autant de panique que celle de son fils – Mordred, et si il avait été décidé que Harry devait être enterré ailleurs, là où les héros sont enterrés? -- Oh par l'enfer, non. Harry était en sécurité ici, au Manoir. Et Severus ne se remettrait pas de ne plus avoir son fils à ses côtés - - Et ni lui non plus. Ni Régulus. Ni Sirius. Ni Draco. -

Mais malgré que ce soit Lucius qui lui ait posé la question, l'homme en robe sombre ne répondit pas aux questions, soupirant et l'air triste – allez, dis la vérité – il fit un geste en direction de son collègue et des deux aurors qui les avaient accompagnés – et du petit cercueil posé à côté - - Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, non. Son fils était à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas le laisser tout seul. -

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information. Mais je vous promets personnellement que dés que nous en saurons plus sur cette affaire, vous serez les premiers informés. Alors laissez-nous faire, parce que vraiment, cela pourrait peut être changer votre vie. »

Et avant que l'un des hommes effondrés devant lui ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, le Langue de Plombs transplana, et les autres avec lui.

Et la petit tombe blanche, - la petite tombe du petit Harry Snape – restait là, ouverte et vide.

« Mon fils. Rendez-moi mon fils. »

Et peu importe maintenant que Severus ait tenté de se remettre de la mort de son enfant, maintenant, dés à présent, il était de nouveau brisé.

* * *

_Ouille, j'ai cassé Severus. J'ai la petite larme à l'oeil. Autant pour Riry que pour Severus. C'est trés étrange de les faire souffrir d'une douleur différente mais qui se rejoint pourtant étonnemment. Heureusement que l'on sait qu'ils seront bientôt réunis - Mais oui, je vais réparer Severus. Je lui remettrais sa tête en place.: ) -_

_Sur ce, je ne m'étales pas plus pour vous laisser lire._

_Et je vous souhaite une trés bonne fin de semaine. Pour la suite, je ne peux pas vous donner de date. Il me faut plein de motivation pour me décider à prendre deux minutes de mon temps overbookés. Alors...140-150...lol. :) Et le nouveau chapitre dans approximativement deux à cinq jours. Pas plus. :)_

_Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous - et finalement vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas du nombre de reviews réclamés, si elles ne sont pas là, le prochain chapitre arrivera quand même, même si sûrement un tout petit peu plus tard. - :)_

_Biz._

_Blibl'_


	7. VI La chaise

_Bonsoir à tous. Un petit chapitre pour une petite mine, je suis balade, depuis hier. Bronchite, merci bien. Et en plus, je suis tombée dans les Twilight. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre avant, veuillez-m'excuser - Au passage Twilight = Coeur grenadine version Vampire et Loup garou, mais vachement bien ficelé et prenant. Ne parlons pas de la niaiserie ou de la cuculterie de ce livre, parce que quand on voit Harry Potter, je pense pouvoir dire que Twilight est bien au dessus. - Enfin, bref, voilà. Heureusement pour vous, il ne m'a fallu que trois jours pour les lire tous, donc je suis maintenant libérée de ce poid. Une bonne chose de faite._

_Pas de réponse aux reviews non plus, c'est déjà un tel effort que je publies. - Et pardonnez-moi pour ça, parce que vous avez été trop adorable dans vos reviews et trés prompts à les poster - Alors pardonnnnnnnnn, du fond du coeur._

_Bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira - principalement la fin, parce qu'en fait, il se passe vraiment pas grand chose et il est tout petit - pardonnnnnnn - :)_

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

_Blibl'_

**

* * *

**

**LONELY DAYS**

_VI. La chaise_

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle des archives – et Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir - - et c'était le cas, sans doute -. L'un des deux Langues de Plombs qui s'occupaient de leur cas avait fini par partir retrouver ses collègues afin que la tombe dans laquelle il était sensé reposer – et si il était bien dedans, alors quoi? Qui était-il? - soit ouverte.

Dudley assis à côté de lui somnolait, sa tête coincée au creux de ses bras et il était difficile pour Harry de ne simplement pas faire pareil – Allez juste cinq minutes, ce serait tellement agréable. Et peut être même qu'ainsi il pourrait tout oublier – mais les dossiers qui s'éparpillaient devant lui, les dossiers de _sa famille_ l'empêchaient catégoriquement de ne serait-ce que songer à autre chose. Alors dormir, c'était totalement hors de sa portée.

Il s'appelait donc dorénavant Harry Snape et son père s'appelait Severus. Et d'après la petite photo couleur glissée au milieu des papiers, cet homme l'aimait.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres et une vague de douleur et de tristesse envahit son être – et ce n'était pas ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir – on lui avait offert un nouveau remède – mais bien son coeur dans sa poitrine qui tambourinait et lui envoyait des frissons dans le ventre et la tête, et les pommettes, les doigts.

Il avait un père. Il était un fils. Et ô vraiment c'était étrange parce que, il avait déjà un père mais celui-ci était mort alors que là... Alors que là l'homme était vivant et l'attendait et était même brisé parce qu'il n'était plus là. - Seigneur, comment avait-il pu faire souffrir ce père qui l'aimait? -

« Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le voir? » Murmura Harry sûr que personne ne l'entendrait alors que ses doigts fins et tremblants glissaient sur les visages mouvants de la photo - Toute cette histoire de magie était presque même moins incroyable que le fait qu'il soit un fils, maintenant - « Nous ferons aussi vite que nous pourrons, jeune homme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Aucune peine inutile ne sera infligée. »

Bien sûr, le Langue de Plombs était là et écoutait chacune de ses respirations, alors il ne pouvait pas avoir ignorer son soupir.

« Bien sûr, vous n'allez qu'ouvrir le cercueil d'un enfant sous les yeux de son père. » - Oui, il était Harry Potter. Le placard, les Dursley, Deborah la petite araignée. Il était Harry Potter et se souvenait de tout son passé mais peut être n'y avait-il pas qu'un seul Harry Potter. Peut être qu'il y en avait plusieurs, et qu'un autre avait son père, et que cet autre était mort. Et lui, par le fait, seul. - - Non, c'était insensé. - « Comment suis-je mort? » Il aurait dû demander comment Harry Potter – celui décédé – était mort, mais cela aurait été reconnaître qu'il doutait du fait qu'il puisse bien être Harry Potter, or il _l'était_, ce n'était pas discutable.

L'autre homme, qui était assis un peu plus loin sur un large fauteuil – plus confortable sans doute que les chaises durs et raides sur lesquelles Harry et son cousin étaient assis – se redressa et se rapprocha un peu.

Il grimaça.

« La mort de Harry Potter est un pan de notre histoire, jeune homme, et je ne saurais vous expliquer moi-même de quoi il retourne. D'abord, parce que ce serait bien long et fastidieux à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à la magie et à notre monde, et ce, si vous n'êtes pas le Harry Potter que vous prétendez être, ensuite parce que si vous êtes vraiment le jeune Harry alors je supposes qu'il y a d'autres personnes plus à même que moi de vous raconter la vérité, de vous révéler qui vous êtes. Voyez-vous jeune homme, nous ne sommes pas les méchants ici, nous ne sommes pas là pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être. Nous nous attachons simplement à faire respecter la vérité, et à éviter, dans la mesure du possible, des bains de sang. »

Bien – Bien, bien, bien – Harry n'aurait donc aucune réponse et en plus de cela, il était visiblement plausible que sa présence – sa survie? - provoque des bains de sang dans cet étrange et fou monde de magie.

C'était surréaliste. Vraiment.

« Comment ma petite personne pourrait-elle créer des bains de sang? » S'autorisa à demander Harry après qu'il eut retroussé ses manches et soupiré d'une telle manière que le Langue de Plombs ne put avoir aucun doute sur le fait que son - presque - prisonnier - qu'étaient-ils, si ils ne l'étaient pas? Des espèces de témoins? Des suspects cinglés? - était _réellement _agacé – et épuisé - - et que tout cela était juste trop. -

« C'est un pan de notre histoire, jeune homme. » La petite voix mystérieuse acheva de réduire Harry en bille électrique mais il se contint avant de juste sauter sur l'homme et de frapper ses tibias de toutes ses forces.

Et peu importe, finalement car de nouvelles personnes étaient entrées, et elles faisaient voleter derrière elles un petit cercueil blanc.

- Oh misère, il voulait partir d'ici et ne surtout pas voir le corps d'un garçon de seize ans desséché au fond d'un cercueil sensé être le sien. -

D'un coup de coude peu subtil, Harry réveilla Dudley et se leva, s'approchant doucement, l'estomac noué, de la grande table sur laquelle avait été déposé le fardeau.

« Est-ce que vous allez vraiment l'ouvrir? » Demanda bêtement Dudley en se rapprochant de Harry, placant une main réconfortante sur son bras alors que celui-ci chancelait dangereusement – la fatigue, la douleur, la peur, l'horreur - le rendait atrocement faible.

- Putain, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui –.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Monsieur Dursley, si nous voulons être sûr que la personne qui se prétend être votre cousin - « il l'est! » - est bien Harry Potter alors nous devons en être certains, vous n'avez pas idée des répercussions que cette nouvelle pourrait avoir. » Et l'homme un instant sembla frissonner de joie et lança quelques regards significatifs à ses collègues – Quoi, bon dieu? -

Finalement, ni Harry ni Dudley ne dirent plus un mots et l'un des hommes s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sort sur le couvercle de la boîte – du cercueil – l'ouvrant magiquement dans un grincement sinistre.

Et Harry ferma les yeux, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des étoiles claires sur ses paupières sombres et qu'il n'entende plus un souffle dans la pièce. Seule la crispation sporadique de la main de Dudley sur son bras lui apprit qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans la pièce.

« C'est vide. » Lui parvint un murmure de derrière sa terreur – et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle hurlait dans ses oreilles, la terreur - « C'est vide Harry, ouvres les yeux, c'est vide. » Dudley, c'était Dudley, et il jubilait, secouant son bras avec bonheur.

« Ouvres les yeux bon sang, Harry! Le cercueil est vide. »

Bien – - Oh Seigneur, il était vraiment vide? - donc, est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir voir son père maintenant? - Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce que – sa voix était horriblement rauque à cet instant – je vais pouvoir voir...Enfin, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis Harry Potter? Enfin, que vous me croyiez? »

Tous les hommes se figèrent – encore un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – et se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Harry, l'air plus choqué qu'heureux – bien sûr, probablement ne pensaient-ils pas réellement que Harry était celui qu'il prétendait être - - Mais maintenant, parce que le cercueil était vide, il n'y avait plus de quoi douter, n'est-ce pas? -

Le plus vieux des deux Langues de Plombs toussota et s'avança vers eux d'une démarche presque saccadée – Oh par tous les Saints, que se passait-il maintenant? Et pourquoi tous ces hommes le regardaient à présent comme si il était un des bijoux de la couronne. -

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et inspira brusquement, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux. « Quoi? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il commençait à s'échauffer de tant de mystères – Vraiment, qu'en était-il de lui une bonne fois pour toute? Qui était-il? -.

« Jackson, trouvez-moi Lucius Malfoy et amenez-le ici. Il est le conseiller du ministre et a longtemps cotoyé Harry Snape, il saura quoi faire, et comment le reconnaître. »

Bernie Jackson s'avança de quelques pas et acquiesça très officiellement avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

- Bien, et maintenant, qui était Lucius Malfoy? -

* * *

_Finalement à la relecture, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Dans les livres il y a des chapitres qui ne font rien avancer, mais qui en fait sont essentiel. Celui-ci est sûrement l'un d'eux - est-ce que je suis narcissique? Je m'envois des fleurs à moi-même? Oui, probablement. - Mais bref... - Enfin! - imaginez un peu la tête de Lucius! Ce chapitre n'était pas inutile. Et annonce un prochain chapitre trés beau, fort en émotion...J'ai hâte de l'écrire._

_Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce qu'il arrivera et c'est pour cette raison que non, cette fois-ci je ne vous donnerais pas de petit nombre subtil. :) A vot'bon coeur, m'sieur-dame. Et j'essaierais de vous rédiger la suite pour vendredi. Je n'ai pas cours de la journée, si je suis guéri ça devrait aller. - Enfin, vous relâchez pas quand même dans les reviews, parce que après, quand je m'aperçois que y en a moins dés que j'ai le dos tourné, je me sens horriblement négligé et je déprime. - - C'est psychologique. - et alors après, pas moyen de me relancer. En plus, je viens de découvrir Goong, et donc, j'ai autres choses à faire. Mais, peu importe, je finirais cette fic avant février - du moins je vais essayer avec force et entrain! - _

_Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse. Prenez soin de vous dans cette période riche en microbes et bactéries! Et encore désolé pour le manque de réponses aux reviews. Je suis vraiment trop épuisé. :) _

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	8. VII la canne

_Bonsoir,_

_Non, ceci n'est pas une blague vaseuse, j'ai la gastro - vi m'sieur-dame - et j'ai le ventre en capilotade, c'est abominable. En fait c'est sûrement pas la gastro parce que je n'ai pas les détails gores qui vont avec la gastro mais j'ai si mal au ventre - vous pouvez demander à ma petite soeur, elle a droit à mes jérémiades à longeur de journée - ben oui, elle fait du droit avec moi -_

_Je comptais vraiment et honnêtement vous faire les réponses aux reviews, et vous avez pas idée à quel point je me sens mal à chaque fois que je l'ai fait pas. Je les réclame, pour moi il est normal d'y répondre. Surtout que j'adore blablater, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué. Mais là vraiment je peux pas. La bronchite c'était de la nioniote par rapport à mon estomac qui pétille et frétille et m'envoit des coup de couteau. Alors, non, encore une fois, je ne vous ferais pas de reviews._

_je me console de cela en ayant l'honneur de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre, long et triste et beau et...Qui va vous laissez horriblement sur votre fin - désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher :) -_

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus - je voulais vous faire une blague genre je publies en fait mon cours de droit de la famille, mais non, ce serait pas fair play. :)_

_A noter aussi que si je n'ai pas pu vous faire de réponses, c'est parce que j'étais en cours de droit de la famille, de 17h à 20h - et oui, même malade, je bosse. Je suis hyper forte. -_

_Alors soyez zentil :)_

_Bonne lecture et MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS. Je le redirais jamais assez mais c'est un immense plaisir. Presqu'autant qu'écrire. _

**Lonely Days**

_VII. La canne_

Bernie Jackson était Auror depuis presque cinq ans maintenant et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu de nombreuses et terribles choses. Etre Auror, c'était être en permanence en contact avec le danger, que ce soit des mangemorts en pleine forme fin prêt à reprendre le flambeau abandonné par leur maître défunt ou bien plus simplement – ou était-ce l'inverse? - des esprits maléfiques déterminés à semer la mort et la souffrance autour d'eux. Il y avait aussi les nombreuses fraudes qui mettaient en péril la secrète situation des sorciers dans le monde.

Tout ça pour dire – parce qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique à lui-même à quel point il était ahuri – qu'il en avait vu énormément. Mais là, maintenant, il était au delà de toutes les peurs, les angoisses, les appréhensions, les chocs dont il avait pu être victime dans le passé.

Cela dépassait l'entendement, la logique même.

Par Merlin et tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, le petit héros à la cicatrice était vivant. - Sous réserve de non-négation -

Bernie Jackson donc, était choqué. Mais il n'en fit pas un instant montre lorsqu'il demanda à la secrétaire de le faire annoncer à Lucius Malfoy – il était envoyé par les Langues de Plombs, ce qui lui donnait d'office le droit de pénétrer n'importe où - - Peu importe même si il dérangeait une immense réunion on ne peut plus importante -.

Lorsqu'il pénétra cependant dans l'antichambre du vaste bureau du ministre, il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt alors que des voix fortes et colériques retentissaient de derrière l'immense porte en bois laqué.

« Lucius, cessez-cela, je vous en prie. Les Plombs ont sûrement une excellente raison. Nous devons attendre la fin de leur enquête, c'est la procédure. »

« La procédure Fudge – et Monsieur Malfoy devait être réellement en colère pour avoir haussé le ton de cette manière, et avoir appelé le Ministre pas son nom - - Oh vraiment, Bernie avait l'impression que cette journée était à la fois la meilleure et la pire de sa vie – je me contrefiche de la procédure! Ils ont exhumés le corps de Harry devant les yeux de son père! Sans explications! C'est un scandale. Comment pensez-vous que réagira l'opinion publique quand elle saura? »

« Elle ne saura pas Lucius. » La voix du Ministre était autoritaire, mais craintive – Le ministre était toujours effrayé par le grand aristocrate blond - « Elle saura Fudge, je vous jure qu'elle saura si le corps de Harry n'est pas rendu à son père. Merlin comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça? C'est....inhumain. »

Maintenant Bernie n'était plus si content de sa journée, bien sûr, il n'aimait pas tant Lucius Malfoy, mais son ton, froid et léger comme une brise glacé de décembre était fragile et faible. - Oui, exhumer le corps d'un enfant devant ses parents, sans que ceux-ci ne sachent rien ni du pourquoi ni du comment, était simplement inhumain - Alors, il était bien content d'être celui en charge de peut être rendre leur joie – leur vie? - à tous ces gens détruits.

Prenant une grande respiration – alors que le ministre était de nouveau en train d'argumenter – il frappa à la porte.

«J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé. » Rugit le Ministre, les voix ayant brusquement cessés.

« Je suis envoyé par les plombs, Monsieur, il réclame la présence de Monsieur Malfoy. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase – et il l'avait dit d'une voix ferme et sans faille qui le rendit fier de lui-même – Lucius Malfoy, aristocratiquement hors de lui, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se teint prêt à le suivre.

« Suivez-moi. » Intima gentiment Bernie en souriant au grand homme. Peut être que par ses gestes, Lucius Malfoy pourrait voir que la situation n'était en rien mauvaise.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en marche pour les tréfonds du ministère. Et rien de ce que Lucius dit – et il s'agissait de menaces peu voilées – ne put lui faire savoir ce qui se déroulait en bas.

- & -

Bernie Jackson, l'homme à la robe pourpre qui avait l'air toujours prêt à rendre service, était parti depuis quelques minutes et Harry ne savait pas si il pouvait s'autoriser à demander qui était Lucius Malfoy - Il devait en avoir le droit, quelque part. Parce que finalement le cercueil était vide et il était Harry Potter – ou Snape. Mon Dieu, il portait le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, un autre qui était son père. Mon Dieu! - mais il n'osait tout simplement pas.

- Qu'est-ce que l'homme allait lui faire pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il était bien Harry Potter – Snape – Le torturer? Le dépecer? - Seigneur, Harry ne voulait pas savoir. Et sa gorge était en feu tellement la boule à l'intérieur était compressée – par lui – pour ne surtout pas pleurer - Il était toujours si fatigué – Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermé ici? Vingt heures? -

Merde, il pouvait bien demander. Et si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il pouvait juste tenter de se jeter dans la mêlé pour s'enfuir. C'était suicidaire, mais au moins, il mourrait en s'étant débattu. Et Dudley pourrait sûrement l'aider. - Mon Dieu, il était juste si fatigué. -

Baillant, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étendant à chaque heure tandis que son teint pâlissait au rythme des vagues de douleur qui traversaient ses jambes, Harry s'avança un peu vers les hommes – qui s'arrêtaient souvent de parler pour le fixer – et força sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir, pour produire quelques sons.

« Qui est Lucius Malfoy? » Sa voix était rauque - il s'aperçut qu'il était mort de soif – et il crut un instant que personne ne pouvait l'avoir entendu. Cependant, les voix cessèrent et le vieux chef des 'Plombs' - Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce que c'était que ça – se tourna vers lui et s'approcha.

S'emparant du journal que Harry ne cessait de regarder encore et encore lorsqu'il était encore assis et tentait de résister à la fatigue, l'homme posa son doigt sur la photo, sur le visage de cette personne grande et blonde au visage parfait, qui fixait d'un regard doux les deux petits garçons riant ensemble – lui et l'autre - - Oh par tous les Saints, il allait voir quelqu'un de sa famille? -

Sans pouvoir le prévenir, Harry se sentit partir en arrière et ce ne fut que grâce à la maîtrise de Dudley – il état infirmier, il devait voir bon nombre de patient tanguer – qu'il ne s'étala pas simplement sur le sol. - Il allait voir sa famille. -

« Merci Dudley. » Souffa t-il alors que son cousin l'installait précautionneusement sur une chaise. « Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas nous proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger? Et quelque chose pour ses jambes? Merde, on est pas des criminels! »

- C'est ça Dudley! Harry aurait aimé qu'il se mette à frapper ces vieux cons et à les faire fuir de cet endroit – Non, ce n'était pas des vieux cons, parce qu'ils faisaient venir l'homme blond qui était quelqu'un de sa famille - - Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'en aillent -.

« Bien sûr, pardonnez-nous jeune homme. Tenez, servez-vous. » Et avec un mouvement du poignet – au bout duquel sa main tenait un morceau de bois – une baguette magique sûrement – il fit apparaître encas et boissons sur la table. Le médicament que Harry avait déjà pris plus tôt était là également.

Cependant, ni Dudley ni Harry ne touchèrent aux repas, ils ne firent que boire presque entièrement le pichet d'eau fraîche, et Harry s'empressa d'avaler le calmant - Il était toujours aussi fatigué, mais au moins peut être ne s'évanouirait-il pas lorsque la personne blonde qui était de sa famille arriverait.

De mutliples frissons jaillirent dans tout son être alors que les hommes en robes sombres s'agitaient brusquement, et Harry et Dudley furent presque forcés de se lever. Une ligne de corps se plaça devant eux, et des bruits de pas claquèrent dans le silence soudain de la salle des archives.

Et Harry, peu importe finalement qu'il ait bu quoique ce soit, se sentit subitement pris d'un effroyable vertige - Et si cet homme refusait de le reconnaître? Si il ne croyait pas qu'il était Harry Potter? Si il ne voulait pas de lui? -

« Dud'. » Souffla t-il en tournant son visage épuisé – et sa frange noir sur son front faisait terriblement ressortir son teint pâle - « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. » Tenta de le rassurer gentiment son cousin – Dudley était de nouveau cet être calme et rassurant – en s'approchant de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir – au cas où -.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Tu es Harry Potter, tu te souviens de moi, de mes parents, de la maison. Tu es Harry Potter. Et si il ne te croit pas, c'est qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un autre Harry Potter. » - Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Oh s'il vous plaît, ça devait être lui – Harry ne put s'empêcher de se crisper et de se mettre à trembler – la fatigue jouait beaucoup, sans doute – et Dudley ressera encore un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas, en réalité, être le mauvais Harry Potter. Parce que ces hommes l'avait reconnu. Et qu'il n'avait pas des sosies du même nom partout dans le monde.

« Tu es Harry Potter. Calmes-toi, Harry. »

Harry inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Et les pas sur le sol s'arrêtèrent quelque part devant la ligne droite et imposante des hommes en robes.

« Lucius. » Salua poliment le vieux Langue de Plombs. 'Lucius' ne fit rien d'autre qu'envoyer un regard noir à l'homme et plissa les lèvres, refusant – c'était évident – de tourner son regard vers le cercueil encore ouvert sur la table.

« Comment pouvez-vous traiter les morts ainsi? Est-ce qu'il est normal de laisser le corps d'un enfant à l'air libre. Vous profanez une tombe. Vous devriez être envoyé à Azkaban pour cela. »

Harry trembla encore un peu plus et respira profondément. Cet homme était brisé. Tout dans sa voix et dans les tremblement réprimés de son corps – et le petit brun ne le voyait pas entièrement parce que les autres le cachaient mais il pouvait sentir que tout son corps criait son désespoir – prouvait à quel point cet homme devait tenir à Harry Potter - Oh Seigneur, c'était vrai.

« Lucius, nous avons besoin que vous vous calmiez un instant, s'il vous plaît. »

- Oh - l'homme ne semblait avoir aucune inclination pour se calmer, ni même pour tourner son regard vers le coffre de bois. Probablement souffrait-il juste horriblement d'être là.

- Et Harry avait envie de traverser cette ligne invincible et de faire face à l'homme, vite, enfin! -

« Ne me demandez pas de me calmer. Surtout pas! Combien de fois devrez-vous détruire notre famille? Non content d'avoir laisser un gosse faire votre boulot, vous vous efforcez en plus de remuer le couteau dans la plaie encore saignante. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?! »

Dudley dût retenir Harry de toutes ses forces pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas simplement devant l'homme – Le blond était toujours très droit, très fier, mais on lisait dans ses yeux, dans les tremblements si léger de sa voix glaciale, une telle souffrance que Harry à chacune de ses paroles avait l'impression qu'une lame glacée remontait sa colonne vertébral jusqu'à sa nuque, puis glissait jusqu'à son coeur et appuyait, encore et encore. -

« Lucius, s'il vous plait. Ecoutez-moi. » La voix du Langue de Pombs était ferme, maintenant - On reconnaissait dans ce ton l'âme sans doute, d'un chef - « Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. » « Nous avons la meilleure raison du monde, croyez-moi. Maintenant, restez calme et écoutez simplement. »

Harry vit l'homme hocher la tête – et son regard ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers le petit cercueil - - Harry ferma fort les yeux et s'accrocha à son cousin - - c'était l'heure maintenant – et l'homme parla, simplement, doucement, énonçant les faits d'une voix qui tendait à faire accepter gentiment la vérité à un homme hors de lui – brisé -.

« Nous avons ici des personnes qui nous ont obligés à prendre des mesures drastiques. Elles ont avancé des choses, avec des preuves irréfutables que nous avons jugées indispensable de vérifier. Pour se faire, il nous a fallu sortir le cercueil de votre neveu de sa tombe. » - Oh. Oh, Oh. Oh. Seigneur. Il était – le neveu – de – cet – homme? - Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il pouvait pleurer, sangloter? - - La pression de la main de son cousin sur sa hanche lui fit comprendre que non, qu'encore un peu, il devait être courageux dans ce monde totalement inconnu. - Seigneur, il était un inconnu pour lui-même. -

« Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important pour que vous vous permettiez de violer la tombe d'un enfant? » Siffla Lucius Malfoy – Son oncle! - - Et Harry ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de l'homme mais il était sûr qu'il fusillait du regard le Plomb.

« Le fait que les personnes qui sont venues nous voir ont prétendu que Harry était en vie. »

La bombe était lâché - Oui, vraiment – et l'effet qu'elle eut sur cet homme plein de superbe termina d'envoyer Harry tout au fond de son désespoir – et de sa terreur d'être rejeté, aussi.

Il le vit – l'entrevit – vaciller dangeureusement – et l'homme n'était sûrement pas homme à vaciller – et se rattraper – se tenir à quelque chose qu'il avait à la main – était-ce une canne? Harry ne pouvait voir – puis il sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette et la brandit avec fureur – plus rien dans ses traits n'était impassible à présent - - juste en colère, juste au delà de la colère - - quelque chose entre le néant et la rage - « Comment osez-vous? » Sa voix cependant, était toujours froide, lame aiguisée qui ne fit qu'effleurer la ligne statique des hommes en robes sombres.

« Lucius, lorsque nous avons ouvert le cercueil – reprit le vieux chef en ignorant Lucius – et Harry était pourtant sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa baguette - nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

Il se tu un instant – pause dramatique qui aurait valu à l'homme un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Harry si celui-ci avait été capable de simplement bouger -

« Le cercueil est vide, Lucius. »

- & -

« Non. » - Oh non, ce n'était pas possible, Harry était mort il y a longtemps. Un an. Harry était mort il y a un an. Mort et enterré. Son fils l'avait porté sur le champs de bataille. Puis Severus - son père, brisé. Détruit. Irréparable. -

« Mon fils l'a porté. Son père. Harry est mort. Nous l'avons vu. » Sa voix était saccadée. C'était totalement en dehors de l'attitude qu'il se devait d'avoir. Mais par Salazard, peu importe. Comment ces hommes osaient-ils trahir la mémoire de Harry? Comment osaient-ils? -

« Laissez cet enfant en paix. Laissez-le en paix. » Ce n'était pas bien. Sa voix ne devrait pas être ainsi rauque, ni ressembler à la prière d'un homme épuisé. Mais par l'enfer, c'est ce qu'il était. Harry était mort. Harry est mort. - « Harry est mort. Rendez-nous son corps et laissez-nous tranquille. »

Et il voulait quitter la pièce et s'en aller. Retrouver Severus et tenter de le recoller, prendre Régulus dans ses bras et essuyer ses larmes, filer un coup de poing à Sirius pour le calmer, tenir son fils contre lui pour s'assurer de sa présence – de sa survie -.

Mais ces hommes-là, ces saletés d'Aurors supérieurs n'avaient que faire de la détresse dans laquelle ils avaient mis leur famille. Ils n'avaient pas idée. Ne voulaient pas savoir.

« Lucius. Le cercueil est vide. » Lui répéta l'homme. Et l'information ne lui parvenait pas. Il essayait, vraiment, de comprendre. Mais comprendre aurait été envisager quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de pire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un...Oh par l'enfer – il était prêt à ressusciter Voldemort pour tous les faire tuer si tel était le cas – est-ce quelqu'un avait enlevé le corps d'Harry? - - Oh par Salazard. Rien n'était moins noble que se laisser tomber à terre et pleurer, mais Lucius aurait juste aimer pouvoir, aimer avoir la force de pouvoir le faire. -

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites? »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il répète, il voulait le faire taire et remonter le temps. Et ne surtout rien entendre de cela.

« Le cercueil est vide, Lucius. »

- Oh, alors est-ce que Harry était tout seul enterré quelque part, près de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oh non, Harry ne pouvait pas être seul. Il ne fallait pas. Le Manoir était sa maison. Harry ne pouvait pas être tout seul. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas enterré quelque part tout seul loin de sa famille - Non - - Non, non, non. -

- Non -

« Qui a fait ça? » Réussit-il à siffler – souffler? - dans un tremblement - Il avait laisser retomber son bras, amorphe - « Qui a fait quoi Lucius? »

Pouvait-il se permettre de tuer ces hommes? - « Où est-il? Qui l'a pris? » - Qui nous l'a pris? Qui a osé? -

L'homme sembla comprendre, et son visage se fendit d'une expression ébahie, puis peinée – très peinée – et quelque part Lucius se sentit encore plus fatigué – Oui, salopard, ce que tu es en train de faire, t'amuser à tournicoter ce couteau à beurre dans mon ventre est douloureux, affreusement et terriblement douloureux. -

« Le corps d'Harry n'a pas été enlevé. Lucius, il n'y a simplement pas de corps. Harry Snape est vivant. Et il est ici. »

- Non - - Non - - Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire demi-tour et partir? -

« Harry est mort. S'il vous plaît. » Sa voix était dur. Ferme. Sans appel.

« Il est là, Lucius. Il est venu avec son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Ils ont cherchés le monde sorcier et ils nous ont trouvés. Harry est amnésique, il ne se souvient pas des sept dernières années, mais il nous a détaillé sans erreurs son enfance. Lucius, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de doutes, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour être sûr. Pour pouvoir le rendre à sa famille. A la famille qu'il cherche. »

« Non. »

« Harry, approches. »

- Non -

- Non - _Non _-

- Oh Merlin. -

- Si. -

-Si. S'il vous plaît. -

- S'il vous plaît. -

* * *

_Lucius voudrait bien juste hurler. Et j'arrive pas à montrer à quel point il le veut. C'est horrible. Il faut que j'arrête de me mettre dans la peau de mes personnages. De ce fait, je rajoutes des non(s), parce que merde, non quoi. Non, non, non. Et le non est mot tellement mignons, tellement tristes et dures quand il est dit d'une petite voix sanglotante et épuisée que ça me fout en l'air dés que j'y pense._

_- Non -_

_Si, si, Lulu. Tout va bien, tout est fini. Tu vas pouvoir recoller Sev sans trop de mal. Et tout le monde sera heureux. Il te faut juste attendre mercredi._

_Ouai, mercredi mesdames et messieurs, je peux pas avant, parce que j'ai du travail ce week end, que je souffres atrocement et que j'ai un mémoire à relire mardi. Donc, oui, mercredi. Je ne sais pas où on en est dans les reviews, mais j'adorerais passer les 200. Sivouplé. :)_

_Je ne vais pas vous promettre que je pourrais faire les réponses aux reviews mais j'espère bien que oui parce que ca signifiera que je suis plus malade. _

_Au fait, vous avez aimé Bernie? J'adore Bernie. J'en peux plus de les voir tous dépressifs, alors un peu de Bernie dans la vie, ça rend heureux. Et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à caser et Lucius et Harry pour cette entrevue encore que partielle. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Biz et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_

* * *


	9. VIII Les lunettes

_Bonjour, _

_Alors, chapitre riche en émotion, comme d'habitude, et cours, comme d'habitude...Mais au moins accompagné de réponses aux reviews, ce qui est un bon point n'est-ce pas? - Oui, oui, ça l'est - _

_J'ai deux autres choses à vous dire, premièrement : J'ai fait ma BA aujourd'hui, comme souvent, lol. J'ai donné deux cigarettes avec gentillesse et surtout, j'ai donné mon sang. Ca fait un peu crétinos de prôner ça par ici, mais sait-on jamais, ça pourrait susciter des vocations. Bref, donner son sang, c'est pas douloureux du tout, ça dure dix minutes et en plus, après, on se sent comme un ange parmis les humains qui a fait quelque chose de bien. Imaginez que ce soit Harry qui ait besoin de votre sang...Ah, sans doute vous jetteriez-vous sur les infirmiers pour qu'ils vous pompent tout votre sang. Bref...Si un petit camion passe par chez vous, n'hésitez pas. :) Voilou._

_Deuxièmenent, je voudrais vous recommander avec entrain, pour ce qui ne connaitrait pas, que la partie II de Aurum vient juste de parâitre, et elle est absolument géniale. Na-chan 2 est une des auteurs qui m'a donné envie d'écrire alors allez lire son petit chef d'oeuvre et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, on vous prépare toutes les deux une belle petite fic pour l'après Lonely Days. Une coécriture avec un joli retour dans le passé - mais rien de ce qui s'est vu jusqu'à présent - et un couple un peu particuliers. J'espère que vous apprécierez!!_

_Sur ce, je me mets aux réponses. - uniquement pour le chapitre VII, j'aurais pas le temps du tout autrement - Désolé - :)_

_**Ptitelilou** : Coucou. Et bien, tu dois être contente de pouvoir avoir un nouveau chapitre le lendemain de la lecture du précédent. 9a réduit considérablement la tension quant à la suite. :) Je ne vais pas vraiment mieux, mais ce n'est finalement pas la gastro, alors je suis contente - bon, c'est probablement quelque chose de plus grave, mais on va faire abstraction de cela, tant que c'est pas la gastro, tout va bien, lol :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

_**Makie** : Et oui, je suis sadique. Et je ne pense pas que tu apprécies la fin de ce chapitre là non plus. Mais je ne voulais pas faire autrement...Alors j'espère au moins que le chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

_**Nanie Nouche** : Tu me hais? Oh ben ça alors. :) Je ne coupes pas à l'arrache, je fais des petits suspens...C'est pas comme si y avait trois mois d'attente derrière non plus, lol. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

**

* * *

**

_Voilou! Sur ce, je vous laisse. Excellente lecture à vous, et on se retrouve à la fin. :) Biz._

_PS: Je tenais également à tous vous remercier pour vous être inquiété de ma santé. _

**

* * *

**

**Lonely Days**

_VIII. Les lunettes_

C'était ... quoi? - Quel pouvait bien être ce sentiment, en fait? - c'était _instable –_ C'était dur, mou, flamboyant, vibrant, parfaitement incompréhensible et tout à la fois empli de détresse et d'espoir et ça _secouait _là et là à l'intérieur de lui.

Seigneur, cet homme – ce grand homme blond si parfait - - Mr Lucius Malfoy – le regardait avec une telle floppée de sentiments, de tremblements, de respirations faibles et sifflantes – presque des sanglots – que Harry avait envie et de se jeter dans ses bras, peu importe qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, et de fondre en larmes – enfin -.

Bien, peu importe qu'il ait souhaité tout cela en réalité, parce que l'autre semblait avoir pensé la même chose – oh ça y était, enfin! - et s'avança et l'attira et le serra fort, fort, fort, le nez dans ses cheveux, un murmure ahuri et rauque répétant inlassablement son prénom à son oreille.

« Harry, Harry, Harry... »

Oh vraiment? Ainsi cet homme ne réfutait-il pas du tout le fait qu'il était Harry Potter? Est-ce que c'était bon, maintenant?

- Oui, sans doute. - Et puis, même si cela ne l'était pas, il était trop fatigué. Trop tout. - Vraiment. C'était bien trop de choses, tout cela. Il avait tant de sentiments en lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé -

Alors il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et les tremblements, les sanglots, faire vibrer son torse, ses bras, sa gorge et peut être gémit-il de peine aussi – et il était terrifié encore, malgré tout, que cet homme – cet homme qui était de sa famille – le repousse subitement violemment, le jette à terre et lui crache au visage des infamies. Le renie.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura t-il, sa voix chevrottante, brisée – Et Lucius continuait encore et encore - « Harry, Harry, Harry... » - et il semblait à Harry qu'il était même en larmes.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne me souviens pas. »

Est-ce que ne pas se souvenir était mal? - S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, cela ne devait pas l'être, il ferait tout pour se souvenir, si seulement cet homme l'amenait auprès de sa famille, le gardait contre lui ainsi, comme si sa vie en dépendait. -

« Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas, mais s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Ne partez pas. » Et il soufflait à peine ses mots, pas sûr de vouloir réellement que l'adulte l'entende – Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre raisonner un 'non' à sa requête. -

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Rien ne vint. Juste, l'homme bougea, se recula – Oh non. S'il vous plaît, ne m'abandonnez pas – et Harry eut un mouvement vers lui, tendit sa main. - Restez avec moi - mais fuir n'était visiblement nullement l'intention du grand blond qui s'avança de nouveau et posa ses deux mains sur le visage d'Harry, et le caressa, et remonta sa mèche, et posa un baiser – et quel baiser, si doux, appuyé, fort - - oui, cet homme était sa famille – sur la petite cicatrice, sur son front. Et de nouveau l'homme le prit contre lui.

- & -

Harry. C'était Harry, là, contre lui. Et ce n'était juste pas possible. Mais Merlin c'était lui. Son petit nez, sa bouche, ses grands yeux verts, tristes et amers, perdus – comme avant - - Salazard, comme avant – et c'était ses cheveux – ses cheveux fou si noirs - et ses mains fines et ses lunettes et sa taille – bien qu'il ait grandi - - Oh il avait grandi. Cela faisait un an - et c'était sa cicatrice, sans doute.

Et sa voix. « S'il vous plaît. Ne me laissez pas. »

Grand Merlin, cet enfant de nouveau, était celui qu'ils avaient recueilli ; Etait le petit garçon adopté par Severus. Leur petit Harry triste et sage. Incertain. Craintif.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il fallait qu'il le rassure - Bien sûr, parce que c'était Harry. Là, devant lui. En vie. - - Et le cercueil derrière eux était vide. La tombe était vide. - - Harry était en vie. - - Oh, Merlin, merci - « Ne t'inquiètes de rien Harry, tout va bien aller à présent. Je te ramène à la maison. » Sa voix rauque résonnait dans le grand silence de la salle et seul les petits reniflements de son neveu accompagnait sa voix. - Et c'était aussi _ses _petits reniflements. Sans doute. Parce que c'était Harry. -

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé et il y avait Dudley, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous. De personne. » Murmura encore Harry en se reculant un peu, tendant sa main vers Lucius, le poing crispé sur une coupure de journal. Sur leur famille.

Lucius lui saisit la main et l'attira de nouveau contre lui - C'était vraiment vrai, n'est-ce pas? Oh probablement ne pourrait-il de toute façon pas s'en relever si tout cela était une blague. - - Mais ça ne l'était pas, ce petit être était leur Harry. - « Chtt. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. »

Oui, tout irait bien maintenant. Oh oui. Bien sûr.

Et tous ces gestes n'étaient absolument pas lui mais il tuerait réellement le premier de ces putains d'Aurors supérieurs si il entendait une quelconque rumeur à son propos.

Et merde, il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il tenait Harry contre lui.

- Oh c'était réel. - - Oh Merlin, _c'était réel. -_

« Bien. Je vois que nous n'avons plus trop de soucis à nous faire, n'est-ce pas, Lucius? Alors, n'avions-nous pas raison de faire ce que nous avons fait? Il faudrait que vous appreniez à nous faire confiance, tout de même. » Susurra l'un des deux vieux Langues de Plombs derrière eux.

Lucius sentit juste son sang bouillir et se recula – à regret - de l'étreinte dans laquelle il enserrait Harry – et l'enfant – leur enfant, l'enfant de Severus, son petit neveu, la petite poupée adorable de Régulus - - vivant – avait le visage barbouillé de larmes et des cernes immenses sous les yeux et il tremblait.

- Lucius souhaitait simplement le ramener à la maison maintenant, et envoyer paître tous ces salopards. -

Il s'écarta donc un peu mais saisit l'une des mains fines du petit brun, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. - Il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. - - Oh Severus allait pouvoir être réparé, maintenant. Et eux tous aussi. -

« Rien ne justifie le fait d'enlever le corps d'un enfant à son père sans aucune explication. Peu importe que vous soupçionnez quoique ce soit à propos de la véritable mort de l'enfant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais vous rendre la pareille. »

« Nous aurions pu vous laisser à l'écart, Lucius. » La voix de l'homme n'avait plus rien de conciliant à présent, mais Lucius était bien meilleur à ce jeu. Et il n'avait aucune envie de perdre plus de temps ici. Il avait un enfant à ramener à la maison.

« Assez. Nous partons à présent. »

Il pensait vraiment que ces êtres abjects allaient le retenir. Lui dire que non, il n'était pas possible de ramener Harry, qu'ils devaient le garder à présent au ministère, enfermé. Pour que plus jamais il ne puisse disparaître.

Mais rien ne vint. Les Langues de Plombs se contentèrent de reculer et les Aurors les imitèrent, leurs regards fixés sur Harry – Harry – qui reniflait toujours et tremblait sur ses jambes.

« Merci. » - Oh Lucius ne remerciait jamais. _Jamais_. Mais Harry était réel, alors plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Harry, on rentre à la maison. » Murmura t-il avec une telle émotion dans la voix qu'encore, il crut qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer – et il n'avait pas vraiment pleurer, des larmes avaient simplement glissé le long de ses joues - - Peu importe, peu importe. -

« On rentre à la maison. » Et chaque pression sur la main de son neveu lui soufflait inlassablement - _il est là. C'est la réalité. - _

- & -

Il partait. Vraiment. L'homme blond le tirait maintenant par la main derrière lui et il partait.

Et Dudley était derrière et n'avait pas bougé. Mais Dudley était sa famille – aussi – alors, d'un geste un peu vif, mais sans enlever surtout sa main de celle de l'homme de sa famille, il l'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry? »Demanda Lucius en se tournant immédiatement vers lui.

« On ne peut pas partir sans Dudley. » Répondit le brun sa voix rauque de larmes et incertaine - mais il avait trop peur que l'homme ne veuille que de lui et laisse Dudley tout seul pour ne juste rien dire – et Dudley ne pouvait pas rester tout seul, parce que ses parents étaient morts et qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait là maintenant. Qu'ils seraient une famille. -

« Dudley? » Bien. Visiblement Lucius ne savait pas qui était Dudley. - Cela semblait évident puisque Dudley ne savait pas non plus qui était Lucius. -

« C'est mon cousin. Il m'a aidé pour vous retrouver. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là. »

Si Harry avait pensé que l'homme se jetterait dans les bras de son cousin pour le remercier, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Harry vit le blond se figer brusquement et tourner un regard glacial sur Dud' qui n'avait pas bougé, stoïquement spectacteur de leur retrouvaille – Oh est-ce que Dudley avait pensé ne rien dire et les laisser s'en aller? Le laissant ainsi tout seul?-

« Dudley Dursley? » Siffla Lucius en fronçant les sourcils – Quel était le problème avec cela à présent? - « Oui, monsieur. » La voix de Dudley n'avait rien de craintif – non vraiment, Dud' était prêt à laisser Harry partir avec sa famille. Tant qu'il était heureux, Dudley ferait tout pour lui. -

« Le fils de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley? » Lucius n'attendit même pas de réponse de Dudley et poursuivit ; Ses traits étaient impassibles mais s'échappaient de lui comme des vagues de colères froides, mordantes.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez le bienvenue chez nous. » Murmura Lucius, diplomatique - et Harry était certain qu'il voulait dire totalement autre chose, bien plus froide et violente. -

- Oh si, il le fallait, parce que Harry ne pourrait jamais choisir entre les deux. Et même si les Dursley avaient rendu son enfance misérable, même si Dudley l'avait souvent tappé, le prenant pour un autre de ses jouets cassables, il était hors de question que Dudley soit abandonné là. Parce qu'il était celui qui s'était occupé pendant tout ce temps de lui, et parce qu'il était orphelin, comme lui. -

« Si. » Lâcha t-il alors d'une voix plus forte, attirant le regard de l'homme qui passa de glacial à tendre – Oh il avait l'air tant aimé, vraiment - « Harry, ces gens...Ces gens n'ont jamais rien fait pour toi, tu... »

- Oh sûrement Mr Malfoy connaissait-il sa vie, puisque les hommes en robes l'avaient mentionnés, mais probablement ne savait-il pas ce qui s'était passé après. Que tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon étaient morts. Et que Dudley était là, adorable et prévenant. - - Il était son infirmier personnel, après tout. -

« Je sais. C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Mais quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Dudley était là, et il s'est occupé de moi. - Il sourit doucement, souhaitant montrer à l'homme que Dudley, vraiment, était bon – il est mon infirmier personnel vous voyez. Et puis - et cette fois sa voix se fit plus douce, plus sombre aussi – vous savez, Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia sont morts il y a trois ans, alors Dudley est tout seul maintenant. Et il est vraiment gentil. »

Il se tut enfin et Lucius fixait Dudley à présent, alors il ajouta.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Et Lucius sourit – ému, troublé, comme si il réalisait de nouveau qui il avait en face de lui – et serra sa main. Et acquiesça. - Peu importe le reste, peu importe. -

« Alors venez tous les deux, on rentre à la maison. »

- A la maison. -

- Enfin. -

* * *

_Tadam! J'adore ce chapitre. Harry pleure et Lucius pleure et c'est beau et triste et j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu. Je me voyais mal mettre la confrontation avec le reste de la famille dés maintenant - c'est déjà assez lourd comme ça, j'aime pas envie que y en ait un qui fasse de la tachycardie - et donc, c'est le prochain chapitre qui verra Severus et Régulus et Sirius et Draco._

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtempts parce que je dois répondre aux reviews, mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu._

_Pour les reviews, je préfères prendre mon temps que d'être déçu et vexé - il en manque 2 pour faire 200 quand même! - parce que je me braque et j'écris moins bien alors, je vous laisse faire comme vous voulez. La suite arrivera peut être dans deux jours, peut être dans plus longtemps, cela dépend de vous - et accessoirement de moi. C'est si je suis pas morte avant. haha. -_

_Bisous à tous. Je vous adore._

_Blibl'_


	10. IX Le Sofa

LD

Bliblou

_Salut à tous. Lol, bon déjà, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, plein plein en très peu de temps. Je suis partie me saouler chez ma soeur, et quand je rentre le matin, plein plein de messages, j'étais contente. Ensuite, justement à propos des reviews, j'ai eu deux reviews qui m'ont fait bien rire, me suppliant de ne pas faire de ce chapitre un chapitre transition, genre, du point de vue de Dudley ou bien des retrouvailles méga longue avec Lucius. Je me suis dit ; 'Oh mais quelle bonne idée, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt???' Donc...Ce chapitre...N'est pas un chapitre transition, rassurez-vous. Hihi – quel suspens, hein!?- Je ne veux pas jouer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait avec vos nerfs. Surtout que je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera et donc, je préfères que vous ayez du Severus et du Harry pleurant et papouillant, tout heureux, plutôt qu'une infernale attente qui vous décevrais._

_Donc – oui, je suis définitivement un ange – je vous souhaite une excellente lecture pour ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu._

_A tous, un gros bisous._

_Blibl'_

_**IMPORTANT: Je fais les réponses aux reviews anonymes, cependant je viens de finir la correction et il est temps de partir au travail, alors je ferais les réponses aux reviews enregistrés en revenant, mais je publies quand même - je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez lol :) - pour que vous ayez ce chapitre dés à présent. :)) - je suis cro gentille, moi. :) -**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Marie : Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera autant de satisfaction que les autres. :) Biz et merci encore. Blibl'_

_Morgane : Hey, oui, je sais que je suis frustrante, mais l'attente n'est pas trop longue, quand même. :) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'_

_Leira63 : Coucou. Et oui, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on arrive et que bam, plein de chapitre d'un coup. Et j'espère que tu seras contente que ce chapitre arrive si vite. :) Ca fait du bien, hein? Tu as eu de la chance que je ne te prennes pas au pied de la lettre en ce qui concerne ta proposition d'écrire ce qui se passe au Manoir...lol. :) Gros bisous et bonne lecture. Blibl'_

_Lynn : Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la fameuse retrouvaille te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'_

_PtiteLilou : Salut toi! Nan je suis pas morte, ça va mieux. :) Tout va bien, Dudley est chou et il restera avec eux, hors de question que je l'abandonne, non mais! Vilain Lucius. :) J'espère que tu seras contente que ce chapitre aussi arrive trés vite. :) Bizou et excellente lecture - enfin ce chapitre tant attendu est là! -Blibl'_

* * *

Encore une fois, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous remercie tous d'être toujours là, autant ceux qui reviewent que ceux qui ne font que lire, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout. :) Biz à tous. Bliblou.

* * *

**Lonely Days**

_IX. Le sofa_

Draco était arrivé peu de temps après que Lucius ait disparu pour le ministère - Il était arrivé et avait regardé, presque autant dévasté que Severus, la tombe retournée et ouverte, vide - et maintenant, ils étaient tous assis, effondrés, le visage livide et le corps tremblant, attendant ils ne savaient quoi.

Et Severus était sûrement – sans doute – le pire de tous.

Son fils, son tout petit qui était en sécurité près de lui, dans sa petite maison blanche, lui avait été enlevé. Et même si, parfois, il avait juste le sentiment d'être fou, oubliant que Harry était mort, se figurant simplement qu'il dormait, il était certain que maintenant il allait le devenir vraiment, irrémédiablement – comment avait-on pu lui enlever Harry? Et pourquoi lui ne les avait-il pas attaqué, ne les avait-il pas tuer? -

Lucius devait revenir. Lucius devait revenir avec Harry et la tête de ces salops qui avaient impunément emmené le petit corp sans vie de son fils. Quelqu'un devait payer pour ça. Pour la façon dont on s'acharnait à vouloir le briser - le rendre fou.

- S'il vous plaît.-

- & -

Les couloirs étaient immenses. C'était une espèce de labyrinthe qu'ils parcouraient tous les trois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la grande salle aux archives et Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à se perdre si seulement l'homme blond – Lucius Malfoy - - son oncle – ne l'avait pas si fermement tenu par la main – comme si plus jamais, il n'avait l'intention de le lâcher - - Et Harry, peu importe qu'il doive passer sa vie ainsi soudé, était plus que d'accord pour cela. Tout pour rester accroché à sa famille, comme un coquillage à son rocher.

Dudley quant à lui, restait proche pour ne pas les perdre, et souriait à chaque fois que Harry se retournait vers lui, questionnant parfois dans un murmure Harry à propos de ses jambes.

« Ca va, Dudley, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Souffla le brun en réponse. Puis il se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait la main et humecta ses lèvres, renifla – ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir tant pleuré – et sourit alors que l'homme, qui n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient échappés aux 'Plombs', se tournait une nouvelle fois vers lui pour lui sourire, lui demandant à son tour si ça allait - Bien sûr, lui ne savait pas que ses jambes étaient en feu et qu'elles tremblaient tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer – - Bien, oui, il mentait à Dudley, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. -

« Alors... - Murmura t-il finalement d'une voix encore rauque des sanglots qui avaient déchirés sa gorge. - ...vous êtes vraiment mon oncle? » Et il était content que sa voix ne tremble pas alors qu'il articulait avec tout l'espoir d'un enfant retrouvant son père – ou son oncle, ou quelqu'un de sa famille dont il n'avait aucun souvenir et qui le regardait avec une telle affection qu'il aurait pu pleurer encore de soulagement -.

Lucius s'arrêta presque brusquement et Harry sentit un terrible élancement dans ses jambes, qui lui fit resserer brusquement sa main autour de celle de Lucius et grogner pour retenir un cri. Lucius fronça les sourcils et Dudley fut auprès de lui en moins d'une seconde - Oh Seigneur, il avait une famille si parfaite. -

« Harry, est-ce que ça va? » Demanda l'adulte en se penchant vers lui, plaçant doucement sa main libre sous son menton pour relever son visage baissé. « Harry, tes jambes? » Fit Dudley à son tour alors que lui avait le regard fixé sur les jambes visiblement tremblantes de Harry.

« Ca fait un peu mal. » Avoua finalement Harry en jetant un regard d'excuse à ses deux 'protecteurs' – C'était sûrement ça, une famille, n'est-ce pas? - « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit Harry, ce n'est pas bien. » Gronda doucement Dudley en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite à gauche comme si l'un des hommes en robes allait venir et lui donner les médicaments que Harry avait ingurgité depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry? Tu as mal aux jambes? » Demanda Lucius l'air inquiet – In-quiet. Comme un vrai tonton avec son neveu - - surtout pas comme Vernon l'avait été pour lui -, regardant alternativement Dudley puis Harry.

Dudley se retourna vers lui et parla avant que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche – et probablement était-ce mieux, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être réellement cohérent ; tenir debout sans bouger était encore plus douloureux que parcourir au pas de course les couloirs du bâtiment - « Harry a été dans le coma pendant un peu plus d'un an. Ses jambes ont été particulièrement touchées et la rééducation s'est finie il y a peu. Il a encore de grandes douleurs qui le prennent, et la plupart du temps il n'en fait pas vraiment mention. » Termina Dudley avec un ton de reproche envers Harry.

Lucius lui, regardait Harry avec une inquiétude telle que le brun se sentit prêt à fondre en larme encore et à se jeter dans ses bras. Juste pour ça. - Bien il était vraiment vraiment épuisé. vingt-quatre heures de sommeil en moins, plus la douleur et la tension, avaient sans doute eu raison de ses nerfs. -

« Est-ce que tu peux encore marcher? » Demanda Dudley en posant une main sur son front – Ah, vraiment, Harry adorait Dudley – Il allait répondre 'oui' même si ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, quand il se sentit doucement attrapé et soulevé comme un enfant, un bras le soutenant sous les genoux, tandis qu'un autre lui tenait le dos.

- Bien, que valait un mensonge contre les bras de son oncle - - Il pourrait sûrement s'endormir là, vraiment. - « Merci. » Murmura Harry en souriant à l'homme avec reconnaissance. Et le blond hocha la tête sans un mot et se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front – Oh Seigneur, il n'avait plus vraiment la force d'éprouver de sentiment si fort que précédemment mais, même vide et proche du coma - - Bien, sûrement pas d'un réel coma, mais d'un sommeil de plomb – il sentit son coeur s'affoler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes – Mon Dieu, il avait une famille. Après tant d'années passées seul, dans un tout petit placard, il avait une famille -

« C'est ce que les oncles font. Porter leur petit neveu malade jusque chez eux, pour les mettre au chaud dans leur lit. » La voix de Lucius était rauque et il avait l'air quelque peu bouleversé par quelque chose – était-ce le fait qu'il ait ainsi appris que Harry avait été si longtemps dans le coma? - « Oui. Sûrement. » Souffla Harry encore un peu moins fort, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus.

- Seigneur, il avait déjà une telle confiance en l'homme – Ses poings serrés contre le vêtement sans doute très coûteux vu la texture soyeuse, de Lucius – de son tonton – il se laissa enfin aller.

Et s'endormit.

- Tout irait bien à présent. -

La douleur, la terreur, la détresse, c'était fini.

- & -

Il s'était endormi. - Son cher petit neveu venait de s'endormir dans ses bras, le visage détendu, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux encore rouge d'avoir pleuré et aussi blafard que si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours - - ce qui, sans doute, était le cas -.

Bien – Oh Merlin – bien. Il avait donc son petit neveu décédé mais vivant finalement, dans ses bras, endormi, souriant, soulagé, - vivant. - Merlin. Autant, il avait réussi à contenir ses émotions jusque là – pas vraiment sûr que tout cela soit réel – autant maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, tout léger, tout perdu comme il l'était quand il était tout petit et craintif, il n'était plus possible de douter.

- Non plus du tout. - - Par Salazard, Harry était là. -

Et son cousin – le fils de ces gens qui avaient rendus Harry ainsi craintif et triste et amer – était là aussi. L'air effroyablement concerné. - Et à présent, à ce que Harry avait dit, tout aussi orphelin que lui.

- Bien, vu la façon dont le garçon s'était inquiété pour son cousin, Lucius se dit que c'était d'accord pour essayer d'être agréable avec lui - Pour ne surtout pas peiner Harry. Pour ne pas le perdre. Le faire choisir. L'attrister. - - Merlin, Harry était dans ses bras. - Instinctivement, il ressera ses bras autour du corps du brun – trop légers, trop désarticulé. -

- Comme cette fois-là ou il était mort. -

Lucius ferma brusquement les yeux et encore un peu il ressera ses bras et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les front chaud de Harry. - Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de faire ça. De s'assurer à ce point qu'il était bien vivant. Bien là. -

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est vraiment là. » Souffla gentiment le cousin – Dudley donc – en lui offrant un sourire brillant. - Non, lui n'aurait sûrement pas droit à ce genre d'accueil. Il n'avait plus de famille et Lucius n'avait aucun mal à penser que ces saletés de moldus méritaient amplement ce qui leur était arrivé. Quitte à laisser ce gosse orphelin. -

- Et sans doute le décès de ses parents avait-il contribué à rendre le garçon ainsi concerné et gentil. Donc, oui, vraiment, ces saloperies de moldus étaient bien là où ils étaient. - - Oh et Merlin, sans doute si cela n'était pas arrivé, Dudley n'aurait-il pas retrouvé Harry et alors Harry serait seul quelque part, et jamais ils n'auraient su qu'il était en vie. -

- Bien, sans aucun doute vraiment, il pouvait se laisser aller à apprécier ce cousin malvenu. - - Bienvenue. Oh Salazard, merveilleusement bien venu. -

« Donc Dudley, c'est ça? » Lâcha t-il enfin, bien décidé à entamer la conversation avec ce jeune moldu – bienvenu – pour tout savoir. L'autre acquiesça et Lucius déposa encore un baiser sur le front – toujours chaud, bien, Harry était en vie - - et lui tremblait à chaque fois que cette révélation le frappait – et parla.

« Pourriez-vous tout me raconter, s'il vous plait? »

Et ils venaient d'atteindre – enfin – l'ascenceur, qui les mèneraient dans la salle de transplanage, que les Plombs avaient sans doute fait bloquer pour eux – et après enfin, ils pourraient rentrer à la maison. _Enfin,_ Lucius pourrait déposer Harry dans les bras de son père et le réparer, le rendre heureux, de nouveau.

- En espérant que Severus ne fasse simplement pas un arrêt cardiaque et leur claque sous le nez. - - C'était une blague bien sûr, cependant Lucius ne put s'empêcher de fronçer les sourcils, une certaine appréhension parcourant ses veines. - - Comment Severus allait-il se remettre de la vue de son fils, endormi – probablement le croirait-il mort, n'est ce pas? - dans les bras de Lucius? - Croirait-il qu'il ramenait son corps à la maison. - - Lucius ferma brusquement les yeux et fronça les sourcils – et à côté Dudley parlait et Lucius écoutait autant qu'il pouvait, tantôt triste, tantôt contrarié, épouvanté - - Harry était vraiment amnésique alors? - mais toujours concentré sur la réaction qu'aurait Severus à leur retour.

Ils atteignirent finalement la salle de transplange, vide, évidemment. Et Lucius remonta un peu Harry dans ses bras, et il aurait aimé pouvoir le cacher sous sa cape, ou quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner le temps, arriver là-bas, d'expliquer la situation – puis demanda gentiment – à ce stade, il voulait bien être tout miel avec tout le monde – à Dudley de mettre sa main sur son épaule et de ne surtout pas le lâcher.

Et finalement enfin, dans un soupir un peu étranglé, Harry profondément endormi dans ses bras, son cousin fermement accroché à son épaule, il transplana.

Il ramenait son cher petit neveu à la maison – vivant -.

- & -

Depuis combien de temps Lucius était-il parti maintenant? - Severus ne savait pas, Severus ne voulait pas savoir. - - Oh par l'enfer, et si jamais on ne le laissait plus jamais approcher de son fils.

Encore – cela faisait plus de trois fois déjà – il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler et encore une fois – cela faisait trois fois déjà – un vase ou peu importe quoi, explosa et il ferma les yeux et respira fort. Mais pas assez, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose là, de lourd, d'horriblement vaste, qui lui grignotait le coeur et lui écrasait les poumons.

« Severus respires. » Lui intima gentiment – d'une voix rauque cependant – Régulus en lui prenant la main tandis que Draco de l'autre côté, entourait ses épaules d'un bras et posait sa tête sur l'une d'elle. « Calmes-toi, papa va le ramener. Tout va bien. »

- Non. - Non rien n'allait bien. Rien n'allait jamais bien mais aujourd'hui tout semblait bien pire. Juste insurmontable. - Trop. Est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir? -

« Non. »

Régulus à côté renifla de façon pathétique et Severus sentit une vague de tristesse remonter en lui. - Merde, Régulus ne méritait pas toute cette souffrance. - - Oh lui non plus, si? Lui non plus. - « Reg', arrêtes de pleurer. Ca suffit. »

Severus releva la tête – et il savait qu'il devait avoir le teint livide et les yeux entourés d'un violet fonçé effrayant – mais ne fusilla pas Sirius comme il l'aurait fait autrement. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard, une prière, quelque chose pour qu'il continue, pour qu'il prenne Régulus contre lui et s'occupe de lui. Parce que Severus n'avait pas cette force – Non sûrement pas – et que Lucius n'était pas là et qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de Draco – Cela suffisait maintenant de mettre tout sur les épaules de ce pauvre gosse. Qui avait l'âge de Harry. -

- Non! Non. -

Les larmes de Severus envahirent en un rien de temps ses yeux sombres mais il se refusa à les laisser couler – Oh par l'enfer, qu'on lui rende son fils, s'il vous plaît. -

Non, Draco n'avait pas l'âge de Harry. Parce que Harry avait arrêté de grandir, arrêté de fêter ses anniversaires. Avait cessé de vivre, presque deux ans plus tôt – Un an et quatre mois. Et plusieurs jours, et des heureux encore. - - Non Draco était tout seul à grandir à présent et il regardait tous les jours ce qui restait d'eux. - - Oh sans doute Draco avait-il été le plus courageux d'eux tous. Et pourtant - - Oh Merlin, oui pourtant – Draco était sans doute brisé, tout cassé comme lui l'était. Parce qu'il avait perdu sa maman, parce qu'il avait été si malade à cause de Voldemort et parce que Harry était mort. Et parce qu'il aimait tant Harry. - - Harry. -

D'un geste presque brutal, il remonta son bras gauche le long du dos de Draco et le serra plus contre lui, déposant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et fermant les yeux très forts.

- S'il vous plaît, qu'on leur rende Harry, maintenant. - - _S'il vous plaît._ Parce que vraiment, il ne s'en relèverait pas sinon. Trop de casse, trop brisé. - Il sentit plus qu'il ne s'en aperçut que les larmes avaient finalement décidé de dévaler ses joues et il étouffa ses sanglots dans les cheveux de Draco, tandis que celui se serrait plus contre lui et respirait profondément. - Oui, Draco était bien trop courageux. -

A travers ses larmes, Severus vit que Régulus était calé contre son frère et que celui-ci les regardait tous avec une grande tristesse, se mordant les joues, les yeux voilés – bien peut être que Sirius était celui qui était le plus courageux. Avec Lucius. Mais Lucius _était Lucius_. -

Et puis, il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent fixement avant que les yeux de sirius semblent être attirés par quelque chose derrière lui – eux, Draco et lui, le sofa – et que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Son souffle sembla se précipiter d'un coup et il laissa échapper un cri d'horreur – un couinement horrifié, plus qu'un cri, en réalité -.

Il repoussa presque brusquement Régulus qui glapit de surprise – il semblait qu'il s'était presque assoupi – et puis il se leva d'un bond, fit précipitamment le tour du sofa et se plaça plus près de la fenêtre.

- Oh non. - Severus fronça les sourcils et arrêta de respirer – _Oh non. Non. Non._- alors qu'il était sûr que maintenant, Lucius était rentré. Et que probablement il était seul. Et que probablement, il n'y aurait plus jamais de Harry près d'eux. - Non! - « Severus. » Souffla Sirius - Sa voix était étranglée, soufflée. - Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. - - _Non.-_

_« Severus! » _Et c'était un cri maintenant et Draco et lui sursautèrent. Draco se retourna. Pas lui. « Severus, il a Harry. Severus. Par l'enfer. Il a Harry. »

Et le teint de Severus déjà pâle perdit tout son sang, et il avait l'air mort. - Non. Oh Seigneur, il ne supporterait pas de voir le corps de son fils. Non. Pas décharné, pas décrépi. Pas aussi mort. -

Les sanglots envahirent de nouveau sa gorge et il lâcha un son rauque, un gémissement cassé empli de détresse. - _Non. Il allait en mourir_. -

Il entendit à peine que Draco se levait et poussait une exclamation horrifiée – choquée – et c'était un cri, cette fois, vraiment – et que Sirius et lui quittaient précipitamment la pièce.

- Non. - Oh Merlin, maintenant, il aurait aimé être aveugle comme Régulus. Et sourd. Et mort. -

« Severus. » Renifla Régulus et faisant de petits pas vers lui, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés et de chercher ses mains.

- _Régulus._ Oh comme ils étaient bien tous les deux, avant tout ça. Avant qu'on ne s'acharne à les briser. - - Oh non, avoir Harry avait été heureux. Oui. Vraiment. - - Le perdre, avait juste été la fin de tout. -

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Régulus, tout va bien. » Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, parce que Régulus était son petit frère câlin et triste, il était un autre Harry à conserver, et il ne faillirait jamais. - Plus. Jamais. - Peu importe les tremblements de sa voix et le mensonge éhonté que Régulus entendrait incontestablement. « Tout ira bien Régulus. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Et Régulus se cala contre lui et poussa un profond soupir, tremblant, serrant ses mains si fort que Severus cru qu'il allait se blesser. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour le rassurer encore – et cela n'était pas rassurant du tout, en réalité. Parce que Harry était vraiment mort. Depuis longtemps. Et qu'il avait été sorti de sa tombe et qu'il allait falloir le ré-enfermer à l'intérieur - - Oh Merlin, non. Ca avait été déjà si dur la première fois, il ne pouvait pas. - - Non - la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

Et les sanglots de Draco et les cris de Sirius – quelle sorte de cris était-ce là? - et les murmures de Lucius lui parvinrent brusquement.

- Oh par l'enfer. Et avec eux sans doute, il y avait Harry. -

« Severus. » Retentit quelque part dans sa tête la voix de Lucius. Et il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, comme scellés – et il ne voulait surtout pas les ouvrir, jamais -

« Severus. Severus. S'il te plaît. Il va fallait que tu restes calmes. » - Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Fallait-il qu'il ouvre les yeux maintenant? Etait-il obligé? Ne pouvait-il pas être aveugle, sourd et mort. - - S'il vous plaît, que tout cela cesse. - - S'il vous plaît. -

« Non, n'ouvres pas les yeux. » Lui intima Lucius vivement – et les sanglots de Draco - - mais différent, quelque chose en eux était différent – couvraient presque sa voix – Oh non, est-ce que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Est-ce qu'il ne restait vraiment rien de son fils. - Salazard, jamais plus il ne pourrait dormir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre. -

Des larmes d'effroi de nouveau dévalèrent ses joues et Sirius lâcha un soupir – ou n'était-ce pas Sirius? -

« Severus, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement d'accord? » - Non, Severus ne voulait rien entendre. -

Il sentit que Lucius malgré tout se déplaçait et s'asseyait sur le divan en face du sien, trop près – Oh non, où était le corps de son fils dans tout cela? - et il sentit que quelqu'un – Sirius - - Mais à ce stade il n'était plus sûr de rien, il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir. C'était trop. Trop. _Non, stop, s'il vous plait _– relevait Régulus et l'attirait plus loin et il eut comme un élan pour le rattraper mais la voix douce de Lucius l'en empêcha. - Oh qu'était-il à présent? Dans quel état toutes ces horreurs allaient-elles le laisser? -

« Severus. Tu m'écoutes? » - Non – et il secoua la tête et serra un peu plus encore ses paupières.

Et puis il y eut du bruit, un vêtement qui glisse, des exclamations, et des pas. Puis quelqu'un – Lucius, sans doute – s'assit à ses côtés et ne bougea plus.

- Va t-en Lucius!- Voulait-il siffler, et il voulait aller se coucher et s'enterrer sous ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en sortir. Et Draco pleurait.

« Il y a quelqu'un assis à côté de toi Severus. » Murmura la voix de Lucius – oh bien, alors ce n'était pas lui qui était à ses côtés? - - Ni Draco puisqu'il pleurait plus loin, ni Sirius, parce qu'il devait être avec Régulus. - - Oh il allait le tuer si c'était une saloperie d'auror. -

« Severus. Je sais pourquoi ils sont venus chercher le cercueil de Harry. » Continua Lucius – et le souffle juste à côté de lui était précipité et étranglé, et Severus sentait que cet étranger voulait faire un geste vers lui – il le savait au fond de lui, dans ces trippes. Tout remuait à l'intérieur de lui, furieusement - - Et Merlin, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Rien. - - Bien, c'était sûrement finalement agréable d'être aveugle, de quoi se plaignait Régulus? -- Oh non, il devenait horrible. - Une larme glissa encore sur sa joue, rejoignant les autres et ses poings se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et un sanglot retentit à côté de lui.

- Quoi? - Oh, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux, vraiment. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Surtout pas. -

« Severus. S'il te plaît. Quelque chose est arrivé et – Mon Dieu pourquoi Lucius semblait-il si hésitant - - Voulait-il le tuer vraiment? - et ils ont ouvert le cercueil, pour vérifier quelque chose. » « Non. Tais-toi. » La voix rauque de Severus ne pouvait presque pas supporter de parler, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse taire – Merlin, il le fallait vraiment – Et à présent, l'étranger pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Severus. Ouvre les yeux maintenant. » Et c'était Sirius à présent et son ton était presque emporté, impatient. « Non. » Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas.

« Si. »

Et – - _Oh Merlin_ _quoi? - _le murmure avait résonné à ces côtés et la voix – la voix. La voix. La voix – était pleine de larmes et – il sentit son corps se crisper et s'agiter, et ses poumons se rétrécirent encore un peu alors que son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine, encore, encore, encore. Et il y avait trop de monde, trop de sang, partout. - Son fils était mort. Rien ne pouvait changer cela. -

« Taisez-vous. » Murmura t-il. Pria t-il. Pleura t-il. « S'il vous plaît. Taisez-vous. » Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait. Il n'avait même presque plus d'idée sur qui il était ou qui étaient ces gens qui l'entouraient. - Est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir? S'il vous plaît? - « Ouvres les yeux. » - Oh oui, il était encore aveugle, c'était bon. - « _Taisez vous_. »

« Severus, ça suffit. S'il te plaît. Regardes à côté de toi, Severus. C'est vrai, c'est la réalité. Il y eu une erreur. S'il te plaît. »

« S'il vous plaît. » Retentit la voix à côté de lui, suppliante. - Non. Et ces sanglots redoublèrent encore, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans sangloter - « Non. Taisez-vous. S'il vous plaît. » Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, parce que c'était un cauchemar. Parce que. _Non_.-

Il n'y eut plus de bruit bientôt - Que ses sanglots qui résonnaient dans sa tête -. Plus un son presque, et il eut l'impression qu'il était mort avant que des pas faibles retentissent près de lui et qu'il sente que quelqu'un s'agenouillait devant lui, posant une main, fine et grande, un peu calleuse – ni celle de Draco, ni celle de Lucius, ni celle de Régulus, ni Sirius - - Non, s'il vous plaît. Ne me touchez pas. - - Et il était presque terrorisé maintenant, comme un gamin dans une immense chambre noir aux immenses placards effrayants. Avec des fantômes partout et les portes qui s'ouvrent, et grincent et révèlent subitement des visages blafards et hurlant - - « Non » -

« Monsieur, bonjour. » Souffla quand même une voix – et ce n'était pas des voix de fantômes. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. - « Je m'appelle Dudley, je suis infirmier. » - Quoi? Finalement, on avait décidé de l'interner? - Il gémit encore et tenta de devenir sourd, mais rien ne vint. Sauf ses paroles.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an j'effectuais mon premier stage dans un hôpital près d'Oxford. Vous savez où est Oxford, Monsieur Snape? » Demanda gentiment encore la voix – Et Severus savait que c'était uniquement pour être sûr qu'il l'écoutait que l'homme – le garçon - - c'était une voix trop jeune pour être un homme – lui demandait cela. Mais c'était apaisant, de ne plus avoir le bruit des autres autour, ni les sanglots - et ses larmes à lui coulaient toutes seules à présent, et sa gorge était sèche et étrangler, mais pour l'instant, plus de sanglots - , ni les respirations – et pourtant Severus était sûr qu'encore les autres étaient bien là. – Il hocha la tête, un peu tremblant et l'autre soupira et reprit.

« Et bien, lorsque j'étais là bas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que je connaissais. Il était dans le coma et avait subi quelques blessures. Il avait été retrouvé par un couple en randonnée, dans une immense forêt. Il était déjà dans le coma à ce moment. Comme je n'étais qu'en stage, si je l'avais laissé à Oxford, je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper plus, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul alors qu'il était là, sans personne qui venait le voir, alors je l'ai ramené avec moi à Londres, où j'avais obtenu un travail comme infirmier. Et il est devenu mon patient préféré. »

_'Et alors?_' était tout ce que voulait répondre Severus. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait là qui pourrait le faire rouvrir les yeux. Il s'en fichait. Que venait faire tout cela dans l'horrible situation de son enfant sorti de son cercueil? - _- Oh oui vraiment, Severus était intelligent. - _

De nouveau entièrement son corps se crispa. - La voix. La voix là, juste à côté de lui - « Non. Taisez-vous. »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. « Il s'est réveillé il y a trois mois et demi maintenant. Mais il n'a pas pu nous dire qui il était. Enfin, juste ce dont il se souvenait. De son enfance, vous voyez. »

La voix du garçon était douce. Vraiment. Et il semblait facile de s'y attacher et de le croire. - Mais non. _Non_. - - Il entendait de nouveau le souffle près de lui. - Non. Encore. -

« Il a dit qu'il se souvenait avoir habité chez son oncle et sa tante, avec son cousin. Qu'il se souvenait qu'il n'y était pas très heureux. Et que même si il ne se souvenait pas des six dernières années, il pensait qu'il avait sûrement vécu encore chez eux, et qu'il avait été envoyé dans le collège du quartier, pas très cher et médiocre. Ce qui aurait été sans doute le cas, n'est ce pas? Si il n'avait pas été appelé par son monde, le monde sorcier, et n'avait pas été adopté. N'est ce pas? »

- Non. Severus voulait être sourd. - - _Non._ Et il tentait de retenir les échos des sanglots dans sa bouche, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer - - et l'autre à côté pleurait - - Oh Merlin, allait-il le laisser pleurer encore longtemps? - - _Non. -_

« Mais moi, je me souvenais de tout ça, alors nous avons cherché le monde des sorciers et ces gens en robes nous ont trouvés, et nous ont interrogés. Surtout, lui, au sujet de son passé, de ce dont il se souvenait, parce que ces gens savaient visiblement beaucoup de choses. Et il a eu tout juste vous savez? »

- Non. Et il ne voulait pas savoir. - « Il a eu juste lorsqu'il a parlé du placard, lorsqu'il a dit que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas très gentil, même lorsqu'il a dit que c'était normal, parce qu'il n'était pas leur fils, il a eu juste, vous savez? Et vous savez, je suis sûrement l'un de ceux les mieux placés pour dire à quel point il avait juste. » Il y eut un silence et Severus cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. -

« Je m'appelle Dudley Dursley et je suis son cousin. Et je vous promets qu'il est Harry, monsieur, alors s'il vous plaît, ouvrez les yeux, parce que tout est fini maintenant. Tout ira bien. »

Mais non, Severus n'ouvrit pas les yeux. - Non – Mais il se tourna enfin vers ce corps étranger à côté de lui – Oh Merlin – et il pleurait et tremblait – et tendit ses bras vers lui, autour de lui, et l'attira presque brutalement contre lui, et enfouit son visage contre lui, n'importe où – parce qu'il était toujours aveugle et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller et que tout disparaisse – et c'était son odeur et ses cheveux et lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et effleura son front, c 'était sa cicatrice.

Alors encore – encore et encore et encore – il pleura. Sanglota. Se brisa. « S'il te plaît, ne disparais pas. Restes avec moi. _S'il te plaît. _» Et Severus le sentait qui s'accrochait à lui et pleurait aussi encore. Et il l'entendait – et c'était sa voix – qui répétait doucement, encore et encore « Non. Je suis là. Je suis là. Ouvrez les yeux. Je suis là. » Alors qu'encore et encore lui le suppliait d'être vrai.

Parce qu'il mourrait sans doute si c'était faux. - Il mourrait vraiment. -

« Ouvrez les yeux. » - Il mourrait et il retrouverait son fils là haut. - « Sois réel. » Murmura t-il encore d'une voix brisée.

Puis enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

Sur son fils.

Et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire que de pleurer encore, et de le toucher, de caresser son visage et d'essuyer ses larmes et de se perdre dans ses yeux et de ne surtout pas refermer les siens.

Et d'y croire. Sans penser à rien d'autre. Ni non, ni prières à quelques sorciers célèbres. Ni rien.

Juste rester là et regarder, et trembler et être vide et plein à la fois et pleurer.

Et murmurer dans un sanglot, brisé puis recollé, la réalité.

« Harry. »

Et observer avec fascination le visage tout blanc et épuisé, et ruisselant de larmes et agité de sanglots, comme le sien, rayonner et hocher la tête.

Et trembler et murmurer, « Papa ».

* * *

_C'est assez dur de corriger quand on pleure n'est-ce pas? Je suis horriblement trop sentimental. J'ai écris ce chapitre tout à l'heure, puis je suis rentré chez moi et je viens pour la première fois de le relire, pour le corriger. Et je suis trop en larme. C'est terrible. Je crois que ce chapitre est mon préféré, de tous. De LD et de HD. Ca bouffe et ça compresse dans le ventre et j'ai autant envie de sangloter que Severus, ce serpentard totalement gaga de son gosse, avec ces souvenirs de lui, des Happy Days. Bien. J'espère - je n'en doute pas trop mais sait-on jamais - que ce chapitre vous aura plu, qu'il sera aussi votre préféré et que vous êtes enfin rassasié de cette fic. _

_Elle n'est pas fini, vous inquiétez pas et ne vous laisser pas avoir par le 'papa'. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire au prochain chapitre._

_Cependant, oui, tout est bien fini pour le suspens et la tristesse, maintenant tout va aller mieux._

_Par contre, il y a une petite chose dont je voudrais parler avec vous. Il me semble vraiment trés dur à ce stade, de me lancer dans un HPDM. Ce n'est pas l'histoire, ce n'est pas leur histoire. Alors, je pense que je ne vais pas faire de HPDM, parce que c'est l'histoire d'une famille, c'est l'histoire de Harry et de Severus et faire de cette histoire un HPDM serait voler la vedette à nos père et fils si touchant._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je ne pense pas que je reviendrais sur cette décision, mais sans aucun doute vous pouvez vous figurer qu'ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Et sait-on jamais, peut être qu'une autre fic viendra après celle-là et qu'elle sera un HPDM mais j'en doute. Cette histoire est à Severus et Harry - et à Régulus aussi. - _

_Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Ne me flagellez pas, s'il vous plait, et comprenez-moi. Ne ressentez-vous pas la même chose après ce chapitre?_

_Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à bientôt. Encore une fois, pas de pronostic pour la suite, peut être vendredi prochain pour le coup, ou jeudi. Mais tout dépend de vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment contente du nombre de reviews et regardez le chapitre qui est là - super long, hein? - alors...N'hésitez pas. :)_

_Gros gros bisous à tous, et séchez bien vos larmes. :)_

_Blibl'_


	11. O Harry

_Bonjour. - C'est un bonjour hyper solennel, parce que je sais pas si vous avez vu, un peu plus haut, mais moi j'en suis super consciente et alors donc, je suis trés solennelle! -_

_Bonjour, donc. Et bonne lecture. :) - Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre parce que j'ai un exposé en relations internationales sur 'la puissance' à préparer mais je vous adore de toutes manières. Surtout en ce jour particuliers._

_Alors...Bonne lecture. - Vraiment. - - Bouinnnn! - :)_

_Et biz à tous._

* * *

**Lonely Days**

_O. Harry _

Severus ne lâchait plus Harry. Plus du tout. - Et c'était attendrissant de voir à quel point Harry, même si il était toujours incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit restait collé à son père sans s'en sentir gêné. -

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui aurait pu te conduire à l'hôpital? » Demanda Lucius, de fines lunettes posées sur son nez alors qu'il était penché sur le dossier médical de Harry que Dudley était allé chercher tôt dans la matinée – et Draco l'avait accompagné. Transplaner était naturellement bien plus rapide. -

Le petit brun, sur le canapé – et c'était comme si depuis la veille il n'en avait pas bougé, ni lui, ni son père - - Severus Snape. Son père - - Oh Merlin, ce devait être un rêve – secoua la tête et les bras autour de lui se resserèrent.

« Je me souviens juste m'être réveillé à l'hôpital, avec Dudley à côté de moi, et tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir était mon enfance, avec mon oncle et ma tante. » Murmura t-il en réponse. Et sa voix était frêle et incertaine. - Oh c'était vraiment dur de penser qu'il avait oublié des années de vie si heureuses parmis ces gens – sa famille - - Vraiment très douloureux. Surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux souvenirs qui lui restaient, et qui n'étaient qu'une succession de choses tristes et dures. Oh vraiment, il voulait se souvenir de tout. -

« Je pense que la première chose à faire serait de comprendre pourquoi le cercueil était vide, alors qu'on a tous vu et tenu Harry dans nos bras. Mort. » Le souffle de Draco était un peu rauque alors qu'il sortait de sa bouche - Bien, peu importe que Harry soit là, à présent. Draco avait ramené un petit Harry mort à son père et l'avait enterré, alors s'en souvenir était et resterait horriblement dur. -

Et visiblement cela l'était pour les autres aussi. Harry sentit clairement Severus frissonner contre lui et il n'eut aucun doute qu'il avait fermé les yeux un instant, et Sirius et Régulus – ses deux oncles – s'étaient crispés, tendus, perdus dans leurs tristes souvenirs.

Probablement avaient-ils tous été très heureux ensemble, mais Harry en disparaissant leur avait visiblement laissé une terrible plaie dans le coeur.

- Pourvu maintenant, qu'il puisse se rattraper. -

« Je ne vois pas. » Répondit Sirius, qui semblait être celui qui se remettait de tout cela le mieux. - Et sa bonne humeur irradiait autour de lui et c'était comme si, à l'instant où Harry avait réapparu, le passé avait été oublié. - - Probablement était-ce l'une des choses les plus saines à faire, non? -

« Moi non plus. » Severus – son père – quant à lui ne semblait toujours pas y croire – et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne le lâchait pas – plus – depuis qu'il était revenu. Ils avaient passés la nuit là, dans le grand salon, tous ensemble. Et ils avaient parlés et pleurés et interrogés le passé. Puis ils s'étaient tous endormis, comme si ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de fêter quelque chose en famille, avant de s'endormir joyeusement au fur et à mesure que les conversations s'estompaient. - Bien c'était de toute façon sûrement cela, une famille. -

« Harry, est-ce que tu aurais une idée? » Demanda Régulus en souriant gentiment à Harry. - Et Harry adorait l'homme aveugle, il avait l'air si doux, si adorable. Vraiment, sa famille était miraculeuse. - Cependant non, il n'avait réellement aucune idée de comment il était possible qu'il fut mort un temps, avant d'être vivant de nouveau. Et si loin de tous.

« Peut être que si je savais ce qui s'est passé de votre côté, je pourrais me souvenir? Ou comprendre? »

- Comment pourrait-il comprendre quoique ce soit alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de quoique ce soit, et surtout pas de la magie, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais, peut être que quelque chose lui reviendrait soudainement et ainsi enfin, il pourrait être ensemble? - Bien, ils l'étaient déjà. Mais de nouveau comme avant, sans avoir plus cette impression de n'être qu'un étranger dans ce corps. -

Encore une fois, tous s'étaient tendus, et avant même qu'il ne se mette à parler, Harry sut que c'était Sirius qui allait lui apprendre qui il était vraiment. Comment il était mort. Etc.

« Tu es Harry Snape. Donc. » - Oh, ça commencait bien. « Mais, ton histoire est surtout connu sous celle d'Harry Potter. » Les bras de Severus – son père – se ressérèrent autour de lui et il se crispa d'instinct également.

« Tout d'abord, il est utile que tu saches que nous avons été longtemps en guerre, ici, dans le monde sorcier, à cause d'un homme appelé Voldemort, qui a tué tes parents quand tu était bébé. » - Bien, ce n'était pas bien dur à entendre, Dudley lui avait déjà raconté ces grandes lignes-là.

« Quand le sort est tombé sur toi, après que Voldemort ait voulu te tuer aussi, il a ricoché sur ton front, d'où cette petite cicatrice, et puis, il a simplement détruit – ou évaporé plutôt – Voldemort. Et pendant 10 ans, tu as vécu chez ton oncle et ta tante, avant de recevoir ta lettre pour l'école de sorciers. Ensuite, apprenant que tu n'étais pas très bien traité chez ta famille, Severus a décidé de t'adopter. Et les années sont passés, pendant lesquelles Voldemort est revenu. Une prophétie disait que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le tuer, alors, un jour, lors de ce que dans notre monde nous appelons la 'bataille finale' il est mort. Et toi avec lui. »

Rien. Pas une once de quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à une ébauche de souvenir ou simplement d'impression ne frôla Harry. Comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était moi qui était là bas? » - Bien peut être que ce n'était pas lui? Peut être qu'il y avait autre chose? Un autre Harry? Quelqu'un qui aurait combattu à sa place et disparu et qui l'aurait ainsi sauver? N'était-ce pas possible chez les sorciers? -

C'était saugrenu soit, mais comment était-ce possible qu'il soit là alors qu'il était mort et enterré? N'était-ce pas saugrenu également?

« Oui. » Draco le regardait dans les yeux et Harry pouvait voir toute la douleur que cette réponse lui infligeait. - Bien sans doute son corps sans vie passait-il devant les yeux de chaque membre de sa famille. - « Mais, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de faire croire à la mort? Ou de disparaître d'un cercueil? Ou quelque chose comme ça? »

Si il était réellement sur le champs de bataille, alors ce devait être autre chose. « Peut être que Voldemort vous a simplement fait croire que j'étais mort, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

- Bien - mais rien n'expliquait son amnésie, et le fait qu'il ait été retrouvé dans la forêt.

« Dudley. Où est-ce que j'ai été retrouvé déjà? »

« Dans la Wichwood. Un peu au nord-ouest d'Oxford. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Harry sentait le coeur de son père battre dans sa poitrine, et c'était terriblement apaisant. - Il s'en foutait presque de comprendre pourquoi, il souhaitait juste simplement recommencer cette vie et oublier le reste. - « C'est à peine à quelques kilomètres de là où a eu lieu la bataille. » Lâcha enfin Sirius.

« Et donc? » - C'était comme marcher sur un fil maintenant, ou suivre les petits bouts de pain du petit poucet. -

Puis il y eut une petite exclamation – vraiment faible, et elle venait de Lucius et c'était assez drôle – puis il releva la tête et ses sourcils étaient gravement fronçés.

« Il est écrit dans le dossier qu'il a été retrouvé dans la matinée du 1er Août. Harry a été enterré le 4. »

« Quelqu'un a été enterré le 4. Pas Harry. » La voix de Severus était rauque, et il s'était crispé lorsque Lucius avait évoqué ce souvenir sûrement abominable pour son père et Harry se blottit instinctivement un peu plus contre lui – et il envoyait se faire foutre toute la gêne ou la retenue qui pourrait l'empêcher de faire cela. L'homme était son père, il l'avait reconnu et il avait tant pleuré que Harry n'envisageait même pas de sortir d'entre ses bras avant qu'il ne l'y autorise. Et puis, c'était son père.

« Ce qui signifie que le corps que nous avons enterré n'était pas celui d'Harry. »

« Bien. C'est un peu normal non, puisqu'il est là. » Trouva Dudley utile de préciser, envoyant un regard légèrement ennuyé et fatigué à Harry. « Et donc, vous n'avez pas un truc magique qui pourrait faire que Harry ne soit pas Harry, une sorte d'illusion de lui-même qui durerait plusieurs jours et aurait ainsi... »

« Disparu dans le noir. » Bien, finalement, il n'avait pas à rester plus longtemps dans les bras de son père. Severus venait de se redresser, le jetant presque à terre – mais il le tenait toujours fermement – et il avait à présent les yeux rivés dans ceux de Lucius.

Et tout deux, bien sûr, semblaient avoir compris.

Tous, en réalité. - Draco avait hoqueté et s'était assis et regardait à présent Harry avec quelque chose comme de l'horreur et du regret - - Bien quoi? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas Harry? -

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? » Murmura t-il en s'éloignant un peu de son père pour pouvoir le regarder. Et il espérait que l'inquiétude ne faisait pas trembler sa voix, mais c'était dur. - - Et si, finalement, tout n'était pas ok. -

« Tu as créé un double. » Lui répondit Draco – le seul visiblement apte à ouvrir la bouche et lui fournir quelques réponses. - Bien, et qu'était-ce donc qu'un double? - « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Tu l'as fait quand on avait onze ans, chez nous. Tu avais réalisé une incantation et imaginé un autre toi. Sauf que la magie de chez nous, au Manoir Malfoy, n'est pas aussi bonne que celle d'ici, alors la chose que tu as créé s'est retourné contre toi. Et t'a attaqué. »

« Et? »

« Et ces créatures disparaissent dans le noir, et plus leur présence sur terre est longue, plus le sorcier à l'origine du sortilège perd la mémoire. Oh Harry, pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? »

Lucius semblait bouleversé – et lui l'était aussi. Pourquoi avait-il souhaité faire tant de mal à sa famille? - et son père s'était levé. Et il semblait juste abasourdi.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il – sa voix était forte. Ce n'était pas un murmure. C'était son erreur, il avait fait du mal à sa famille et il se sentait horrible pour cela.

Oh visiblement n'était-ce pas ce qu'il fallait dire parce que son père se laissa retomber instantanément sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras – encore. Et il était tellement bien là – et posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et le serra fort.

« Harry. Merlin Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez d'avoir fait ça. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, alors ton corps...Tu serais dans ce cercueil et tu serais mort. » La voix de Severus était étranglée - Mon dieu, bien sûr, il le savait, mais il aurait dû juste les prévenir.

« J'aurais dû au moins vous prévenir. » Répondit-il - Il aurait réellement dû. -

« Et je t'en aurais empêché Harry. » De nouvelles larmes roulaient hors des yeux de son père à présent et le coeur de Harry – et son ventre et son crâne qui vrombissait – se serrèrent à cette idée. Il faisait pleurer cet homme – Oh Seigneur, comme son père devait l'aimer. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi avait-il donc choisi d'oublier tout cela. - « Harry. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais passer ma vie à te pleurer. Merci. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Merci d'être en vie. Merci. »

- Bien. Soit. Probablement n'était-ce pas si mal qu'il l'ait fait, en fin de compte. Mais tout de même, il voulait se souvenir maintenant. C'était hypocrite de dire qu'il pourrait juste vivre sans rien de son passé. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait savoir. -

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que mes souvenirs reviennent? »

Encore, cette tension palpable reprit le dessus sur l'agréable tristesse qui planait dans le salon – agréable parce qu'elle était l'origine de ce qui serait peut être un futur plus heureux. -

« Je n'en connais aucun. » Répondit Lucius en détournant les yeux sur son fils. - Draco était penché en avant sur son siège, les mains dans les cheveux et se retenait visiblement à grand peine de lui aussi, se permettre de pleurer.

« Il faudrait peut être appeler le professeur Dumbledore, peut être que lui saura? »

- Oh, Harry comprenait maintenant – et son ventre et tout le reste se remit à se contracter de tristesse – il n'y avait aucun moyen n'est-ce pas? Il était condamné à rester ainsi ignare sur ce que ses années passées, son adolescence, avec un père et une famille, avaient été. -

« Il n'y aucun moyen, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Dudley à sa place, et il le fixait droit dans les yeux et semblait lire dans son âme. - Vraiment, ce cousin semblait lire dans ses pensées. -

« Non. » Il était visible que Sirius voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais ce 'non' semblait signifier déjà tellement que l'homme s'était rétracté. - - 'Non'. Non Harry ne pourrait plus jamais se souvenir. C'était fini. -

« Je vais appeler le professeur Dumbledore. » Laissa tomber Severus d'une voix ferme, comme si il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec le fait que son fils reste amnésique. Reste ainsi seul au monde, avec toute sa famille là sans en avoir souvenir. Ce n'était pas possible. Même pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas de ça et il ne voulait plus sentir cette boule au fond de lui qui tranchait sa gorge et le gardait, d'une façon si infime qu'elle semblait presque inexistante – et pourtant elle était vraiment là – éloigné de sa famille. D'un seul et unique petit pas.

- Oh Seigneur, il ne voulait pas ne pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas - - S'il vous plait. -

Severus – son père. Oh vraiment, il voulait se souvenir de lui. Allez. - était parti un instant plus tôt, et Lucius et Sirius l'avaient suivi, laissant derrière eux Dudley, Draco, Régulus – le gentil monsieur aveugle – et lui, seuls.

Trop seul. Les larmes envahirent à nouveau les yeux de Harry et la boule sembla prendre un peu plus d'importante tandis que la douleur dans sa tête et ses jambes martelaient, encore et encore - Et son père semblait avoir été un tel anesthésiant qu'à présent qu'il n'était plus là, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert – et les larmes de douleur se mêlaient aux larmes de peine.

- Oh vraiment c'était heureux d'être ici, d'avoir retrouvé cette famille à laquelle il appartenait et qui l'aimait tant mais - Oh Seigneur – mais il ne pourrait plus jamais se souvenir de rien. - - Oh non. -

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était de nouveau dans les bras de quelqu'un – et ce n'était pas Severus -. Il pensa un instant que c'était Dudley mais non, le corps contre lui était plus ferme, et moins maigre surtout. Et les cheveux qui lui frôlaient le visage étaient trop blond pour être ceux de son très cher cousin.

« Ca va aller Harry, tout va s'arranger. Tu es là, c'est le principal. Le reste, on s'en fout. »

Oui. C'était là une parole sage. - Et Harry se l'était déjà dit. Avait déjà présenté les choses ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. -

Se relevant légèrement il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux étrangement gris de Draco et lui offrit un sourire tremblotant en essuyant ses larmes. « Tu es là, et c'est réellement tout ce qui compte. On te fera oublier toutes ces années dont tu n'as plus aucun souvenir. On créera de nouveaux souvenirs et tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Sa voix était rassurante. Et le fait qu'il semblait convaincu par ses mots donnait à Harry une terrible envie de croire à cela. Mais la boule était là, encore, et encore. Et lui tiraillait l'estomac et s'acharnait à vouloir vider ses poumons sans lui laisser le temps de les reremplir d'air.

« Tiens. » Il n'avait pas vu que Draco avait bougé, et passé ses mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour en sortir un petit pendentif rond au bout d'une chaine au fin maillon en or sur lequel pendentil - rond - était gravé un petit cercle brisé par une croix. - Oh c'était absolument magnifique. -

« C'est à toi. » Murmura Draco avec un sourire un peu nostalgique en le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête. « Rémus Lupin te l'a offert pour l'anniversaire de tes douzes ans. » - Bien, qui était Rémus? Il ne l'avait pas vu ici. - « Qui est... »

« Rémus était l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter, ton père biologique, et également celui de Sirius, qui est ton parrain, d'ailleurs. Il est mort pendant la guerre. » Souffla Draco en veillant à ce que Harry ne réagisse pas de nouveau par les larmes – du moins, était-ce l'impression qu'avait Harry sous le regard gris. -

Il ne pleura pas. Cela lui fit quelque chose de savoir que quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié et qui l'aimait aussi et qui était mort, lui ait offert quelque chose d'aussi beau, mais il ne pleura pas.

Il se contenta de saisir la chaine, et monta jusqu'à ses yeux le joli médaillon - Bien, était-ce une médaille de baptème, ou d'adoption? Ou quelque chose comme ça-

Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander, Draco avait gentiment saisi la chaîne et la lui passa autour du cou, souriant doucement. « Il s'agit d'un Missinvenium. C'est un aterfact magique qui... »

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase - Oh qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, maintenant? - à peine la chaine avait-elle passé la tête de Harry pour se poser sur sa poitrine que le médaillon se mit à scintiller brusquement et le petit cercle brisé se détacha de la croix et sortit du bijoux, en une parfaite petit bille doré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Paniqua Dudley – Harry aussi paniquait, mais son cousin lui avait simplement volé les mots de la bouche. - Draco lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil – et c'était assez dément, Harry était sûr qu'il lui était juste impossible de le faire – et eut une sorte de petit rictus amusé.

« Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cet objet sert à retrouver les choses qu'on a perdu, mais il est très rare qu'il se déclenche, si l'on en a pas absolument besoin. Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu pourrais avoir per... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Et Dudley et Régulus retinrent un instant leur souffle. Puis chacun se dévisagea. - Oh mon Dieu, la seule chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu, était sa mémoire. Est-ce que...? -

Mais avant que quique ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir – appeler les adultes auraient été une merveilleuse idée maintenant – la petite bille s'éloigna d'eux et fila vers l'entrée du salon – à l'opposé exact de la porte de la pièce où discutaient encore leurs parents - Leurs. Parents. – et passa à travers.

Draco se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers Régulus pour l'aider se lever. « Harry, suis la. »

Et ils partirent tous à la suite de la petite bille dorée volante – et c'était totalement surréaliste, mais si cela lui permettait de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, Harry était prêt à vivre toutes les choses surréalistes qui pourraient se présenter à lui. -

La bille plana au dessus des escaliers et s'engouffra dans le long couloir de droite, puis parcourut quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant une porte – il y en avait tellement que Harry était sûr que si il avait été seul, il se serait perdu - - un peu comme dans les couloirs entourant la salle des archives – et passa de nouveau à travers.

« C'est ta chambre Harry. » Lui souffla Draco à l'oreille. - Draco était là et soutenait Régulus, et Dudley était juste derrière eux - - et Oh vraiment, il ne fallait surtout pas que la petite bille soit simplement à la recherche du doudou de Harry. Ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. -

Doucement, en retenant sa respiration, Harry tourna la poignée de la porte de ce qui était sa chambre – Oh Seigneur, il avait une chambre – et entra.

- Oh par tous les Saints! - Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre à pleurer mais si le temps avait juste pu s'arrêter pour lui en donner l'opportunité, il l'en aurait infiniment remercié - - C'était sa chambre! La sienne. A lui. – - Et il aurait aimé rester là des heures à _réaliser _mais la petite bille semblait quasiment impatiente, les attendant devant une petite porte sur le côté de l'immense lit abandonné depuis si longtemps.

« Le dressing » Précisa Draco comme si il faisait visiter un appartement. La petite bille frétilla un instant et passa à travers la porte du placard, que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir - Tous ces vêtements sans doute étaient là. Oh oui, il avait réellement vraiment vécu ici. Il avait vraiment été dans cette famille. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve. - - Ou alors, était-ce que cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un rêve? -

La petite bille tournoyait à présent en cercle au pied de Harry, dans le fond du dressing et Harry sentit encore cette infame boule grossir dans son ventre, encore et encore - Oh par pitié, pas un simple doudou. Pas une cuillère égarée, pas un morceau de gâteau volé par des souris. Par pitié. -

Mal – horriblement mal, - Ses jambes et sa tête semblaient vouloir se séparer du reste de son corps – Harry s'avança un peu et se laissa tomber à genoux – et il aurait pu hurler de douleur si le moment n'avait pas été si emprunt de désespoir et d'espoir – et tendit les bras vers ce que semblait pointer – ou encercler? - la bille du pendentif.

Posant ses mains de part et d'autre d'un objet rectangulaire, Harry le fit glisser par terre, et eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir – doucement, avec précaution - - pas un nounours, par pitié! – qu'il se sentit brusquement happé par l'étrange liquide bleu que le couvercle lui révéla.

- Oh Merlin! -

- & -

« Encore une fois, Severus, il n'y a aucun moyen. » - Oui. Oui, il avait compris cela. Mais peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à faire? - « Pourquoi il n'y aurait rien? La magie doit bien avoir mis ses souvenirs quelque part, non? »

Cela ne menait à rien. - Et Severus voulait juste retourner auprès de son fils et peu importe si tout était à refaire depuis le début. Merlin, c'était son fils.

Son tout petit. Son enfant. Vivant. - Oh par tous les sorciers de la terre, son fils était vivant. Vivant. -

« Ce n'est pas la magie qui lui a pris ses souvenirs, mais l'incantation qu'il a créé. C'était une sorte d'échange. »

- Oh vraiment peu importe. - - Peu importe. -

« Peu importe. » Répondit-il d'un ton bourru et rauque – Dumbledore était juste un crétin fou inutile – en faisant demi-tour pour retourner auprès de son fils. Et les autres le suivirent aussi – Oh Merlin, ils étaient à nouveau une famille. Il faudrait du temps, un instant, quelques mois, mais ils seraient bientôt à nouveau comme avant. Et Severus se contenterait de raconter ses souvenirs à Harry, lui montrerait des photos, lui raconterait tout et tout irait bien.

Il franchit le seuil du salon et se figea - Draco avait-il emmené Harry visiter le Manoir? - - Merde, il aurait souhaiter le faire - - Commencer déjà à raconter tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir à propos de tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans chaque pièce. - L'anniversaire dans la grande salle à manger, les petits déjeuners dans la cuisine et la rencontre avec Rémus, la soudaine apparition de Sirius dans le hall, les concerts dans la salle de musique...Severus voulait être celui qui raconterait tout ça. Vraiment. - - Mais, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Draco, n'est-ce pas? Il était le grand frère dont Harry aurait toujours besoin. Avait toujours eu besoin. Ils étaient inséparables.

Alors, peu importe. Tant qu'il avait son fils.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers puis claquèrent sur le sol en marbre du hall - et Severus fut soulagé à l'idée que finalement Draco n'avait peut être fait que montrer à Harry et Dudley où étaient les toilettes. -

- Oh vraiment - peu importe, tant qu'il avait son fils.

Tant qu'il avait son fils, Merlin. Tout irait bien.

« Oh Merlin, papa » Tant qu'il avait son fils. - Oh par tous les sorciers de la terre. Oh. - Tant qu'il avait ce fils chéri qui se précipitait vers lui et l'étreignit - Oh oui, tant qu'il avait son fils - et lui souffla.

« Je me souviens papa. Je me souviens. Tout était là. Dans la pensine. Tout va bien, papa. Mon papa, je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Oh Merlin, tant qu'il avait son fils. Tout irait bien.

Plus de douleur, plus de peine, plus de mal. Plus rien.

Tant qu'il avait son fils, tout irait bien.

C'était fini.

**THE END**

* * *

_Oh mon dieu, j'ai fini. Et je suis à moitié souriante et à moitié en larmes. J'ai fini. _

_C'est fini. _

_C'est fini!_

_Plus de douleur, plus de peine, plus de mal. Tout ira bien. C'est fini._

_Et voilà. C'est terminé. Vous savez à présent le fin mot de l'histoire. Harry avait bien invoqué un double maléfique pour se battre à sa place. Au tout dernier moment. Et si vous relisez l'avant dernier chapitre de Happy Days, la fin, vous pourrez voir que le POV de Harry est extérieure à la scène qui se joue devant lui. Parce qu'il n'est pas là. Parce que celui qui empêche son père de juste le faire partir d'ici, lui propose de fuir, est le double pas di maléfique que ça – puisqu'ici du gentil manoir Snape –._

_Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans la forêt, près de Oxford, Harry ne s'en souvient pas, puisque ce n'est pas dans la pensine, cependant, moi je le sais. Alors que le double se battait, la magie de Harry, tiraillée entre deux êtres, s'est mise à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et a fait transplaner Harry n'importe où, puis, là où finalement, il serait en sécurité. _

_Bien, sur ce, j'aimerais remercier chacun d'entre vous, avec vraiment toute mon affection. C'était une belle aventure que nous avons vécu – oui, oui, même moi, à me mettre à pleurer quand je relisais – et je suis vraiment très heureux d'avoir terminé cette fic. Surtout ainsi. C'est beau, c'est simple, pas de barbouillage inutile de futur évident. - Harry reste avec sa famille et tout va bien. - C'est juste fini. Maintenant tout va bien, et il n'est plus nécessaire que je m'atteles à les rendre heureux, ils le feront très bien eux-même, dans vos esprits. - Pour cela d'ailleurs, je vous tends des perches, à vous, ceux qui attendaient un HPDM, tandis que je laisse le loisir aux autres, ceux qui n'en voulaient pas, d'imaginer simplement que Draco et Harry sont frères, comme les deux doigts de la main, et qu'ils épouseront des jumelles et habiteront toujours ensemble, ou peu importe quoi. C'est votre histoire à partir de maintenant, je vous la laisse. - Evitez juste de trucider tout le monde en fin de compte, ça c'est mon boulot, lol. :) -_

_Vraiment – vraiment, vraiment, vraiment! Lalala – je suis très très heureux d'être arrivé au bout, sans baclage cette fois-ci, et avec autant d'entrain que dés le premier chapitre de cette fic. Happy Days, vous vous en souvenez, fut un peu plus laborieux vers la fin, mais là, sur celle-ci, vraiment, je suis ravie._

_A partir de là, mesdames et messieurs, mes fidèles lecteurs, visbible ou invisible, je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose, et vous dis à très bientôt avec une nouvelle fic en coécriture avec Na-chan 2 – Enfin, on va pouvoir s'y mettre hein!! -_

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_Gros gros bisous à tous. Merci encore d'avoir été là. Et à très bientôt sur de nouvelles aventures!_

_Blibl'_


End file.
